


The gifted lover

by Yoboiiiiiiiiiii



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Harems, Kiba - Freeform, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Top Gaara (Naruto), Uke Hatake Kakashi, Uke Uchiha Sasuke, Underage Rape/Non-con, Yaoi, shino - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoboiiiiiiiiiii/pseuds/Yoboiiiiiiiiiii
Summary: Naruto was a gift, something that could only happen between centuries. If he were born on a different date than maybe his life could have been as good as his ancestors. Worshipped and loved. The gift that he didn’t know he had, it was called Ai o motarasu tame ni. The ability to bring love to anyone around him. People like him called themselves lovers or Koibito. Being a part of the koibito changed ones appearance, Naruto’s hair was almost white in colour but did have a tinge of blonde due to his heritage. His eyes were blue with a purple ring around the outside, which grew or shrank depending on the moment. The blonde wasn’t aware of his ability until he was around six years old.





	1. Only a kiss

Naruto was a gift, something that could only happen between centuries. If he were born on a different date than maybe his life could have been as good as his ancestors. Worshipped and loved. The gift that he didn’t know he had, it was called Ai o motarasu tame ni. The ability to bring love to anyone around him. People like him called themselves lovers or Koibito. Being a part of the koibito changed ones appearance, Naruto’s hair was almost white in colour but did have a tinge of blonde due to his heritage. His eyes were blue with a purple ring around the outside, which grew or shrank depending on the moment. The blonde wasn’t aware of his ability until he was around six years old.

His face was in the middle of being slammed into the concrete by an angry drunk man when suddenly his eyes burned and his body felt warmer, in an instant the man had whipped away from the boy. His kekkei genkai was that his chakra and even just touching a part of his body could suck all of the hate out of a person and replace it with love. Without control over it, lust was what filled the drunk male. Shock and hunger in the older mans eyes. Naruto was scared, almost traumatised. The man started cornering the blonde, whose eyes were almost entirely purple, and only stopped when an anbu appeared and knocked him out instantaneously. Naruto didn’t even try to get away when the anbu had tugged on his arm and started leading him to the Hokage’s office. He was still trembling with fear even when the old friendlier man was staring at the child. One look at Naruto’s eyes was all it took for Saratobi to kick out the abnu and hug the boy.

It also angered him when he saw the multiple cuts and bruises scattered along Naruto’s otherwise flawless skin. Saratobi held the boy close that night and promised to train him to protect himself; perhaps under the influence of the pure love that radiated from the small sniffling boy. Naruto had unintentionally manipulated the hokage into training him and it would forever change the future of his life.

At twelve years old Naruto knew exactly what he was and what he wanted to be. The training under the Hokage had made him a prodigy in disguise and his knowledge of his powers meant that villagers didn’t, or really couldn’t, hate him. He wasn’t anywhere near as loved and worshiped as hyuga’s or uchiha’s.. uchiha.. but he was treated with human decency. Naruto barely ever used his kekkei genkai, occasionally he did it for his own protection or for his own gain but still quite rarely. The blonde lazily rolled out of his bed, eyes surrounded with dark shadows. He and the hokage were training again, he had only gotten an hour worth of sleep and the exams were less than two days away.

Naruto didn’t want to be known as a prodigy, after hearing about all the other prodigies fates. He wanted to be a normal kid, no.. he wanted to surprise people. Naruto wore a black tight shirt with an open black jumper that had orange outline and a red swirl on the back. For pants he just wore black shorts with bandages covering his legs and normal standard ninja shoes. The blonde made himself some healthy breakfast before putting his black bandanna over his forehead and some of his hair. He was reserving that spot for his shinobi forehead protector.

Anyway; the snowish blonde haired boy was standing outside of his class. Other kids were either coming later or sleepily sitting outside the academy, waiting for the doors to be opened. Naruto grinned lazily when Shikamaru appeared from behind a corner, his pace slower than ever. With his gift he could sense any love related emotions and that especially applied to ones directed to him. The little Nara was curious and quite interested by Naruto and in return Naruto was eager to finally make a close friend. It didn’t take long for he, Choji and Shikamaru to be the best friend trouble making trio. It took a little longer for curiosity to shift into a crush, on Shikamaru’s behalf. It was quite subtle, if Naruto didn’t look for it then he wouldn’t have noticed. He could only tell in certain interactions, a brush of hands as they walk alongside eachother or during a spar when Naruto pinned him down.

“Ah morning ‘To,” Shikamaru shoved his hand up in the laziest wave that Naruto had ever seen and the blonde grinned widely in response.

“Nice to see you with the living, Shikamaru! Didja plan any pranks for us? Eh eh?” Naruto’s eyes were a sparkling blue with a very thin line of purple outlining the outside, not enough to pick them up as unique. Shikamaru looked away and sniffed, face heating up a bit as the blonde leans against him.

“I don’t need a whole night to make a plan, Naruto. I can think of one right now,” He mumbles lazily, straight up blushing when he saw Naruto lick his lips, pink muscle wetting soft red lips. Shikamaru coughed and pushes himself off of the wall, successfully putting some distance between him and the blue eyed mischievous prodigy. Of course Shikamaru knew that Naruto was more than he seemed, he could tell after the second day of meeting the boy. He just couldn’t put a finger on exactly what it was.

“Is your plan to stand in front of me until I lose my temper?” Iruka Umino snorts, smirking when the lazy Nara flinches and steps out of his way. Iruka didn’t understand why the two boys came so early, the brunette teacher would open the doors and prepare a plan for the lesson before class started. Class started at 8, it was only 7:30. Still, the two boys strut into the classroom and sit beside eachother, Shino slipping into the seat in front of Naruto. Iruka shook his head and walked into his office, wondering why Naruto decided to sit through genin exams when he was already probably chunin level.

Naruto leant forwards on his desk until his lips were barely centimetres from Shino’s ear, the bug user’s shoulders tense at the sudden presence behind him. Those two were also friends, Naruto was almost friends with the entire student body. He just made people around him feel better without even trying.

“Ne Shino-kun, got any fireflies? I wanna play with ‘em?” Naruto whispers, though Shikamaru still heard it loud and clear. Shino slowly turned his head away from Naruto and raised his arm, five or six glowing fireflies coming from the bug users sleeves. Naruto leans back and chuckles, watching the bugs with awe before grinning evilly. Shikamaru was just watching the Uzumaki, quite content with the curious yet scheming look on Naruto’s face. The blonde caught a firefly on his finger and started sending his chakra to the bug, the bug drowsily returned to it’s user and released the chakra into Shino’s chakra. The spiky haired glasses wearer almost recoiled in shock, the feeling of Naruto’s chakra more than pleasurable.

The fox container sent the rest of the glowing bugs back with the same chakra, smirking as Shino gasps and pulls his turtle neck like shirt higher over his face. Meanwhile the Nara was watching with confusion, gears whirring to figure out what was going on. The conclusion the Nara came up to was more than concerning, for him. Naruto sends a wink to Shikamaru, showing that he definitely wanted to be figured out.

Shino was about ready to crawl under the desk and die of embarrassment, he didn’t know why but he suddenly felt really warm and.. hard. The bugs inside his body were jittering and it made him even more uncomfortable. Shikamaru started shifting away from Naruto, only stopping when the blonde grabs his arm and whispers in his ear.

“Let’s talk after the academy, I promise it’ll be a favourable decision in your part,” Naruto’s rough voice send shivers down Shikamaru’s spine and as he got up to leave he had noticed with shock that the class was full with students. Naruto had somehow completely taken the child geniuses attention from him, it was all focused on the blonde boy.

For the rest of the day neither Shino nor Shikamaru could focus, Shino kept getting more bugs give him Naruto’s chakra before flying away. It would either be a moth or even an ant, it wasn’t any of his, just random small bugs. Yet each of them flew into the bug users clothes and sent sparks of Naruto’s pleasurable chakra through his body. Shikamaru couldn’t focus because his mind was going haywire, his friendship with Naruto went for three years and for some reason Naruto decided that now was a good time to tell him what he was. Koibito, Shikamaru silently repeated the word in his mind over and over again. He knew that there was meant to be a new one but he figured it would be Sasuke, with all of his fangirls and what not. Though if he admitted it, Naruto was always incredibly dream like. Too perfect, too pretty. Choji wasn’t aware of it but he seemed to be under Naruto’s charm too, looking up to the blonde like he was some god.

“Shikamaru.. class ended,” Iruka slapped a hand in front of the fellow brunette and snorted when the shadow user yelped with shock, standing up and blushing viciously.

“Right! Did you see where Naruto went?” Shikamaru’s eyes showed some form of fear and it made Iruka weary but he pointed to the direction that the blue eyed boy took off too. Though Naruto’s eyes looked more purple than blue, which concerned the teacher but he kept it to himself. Shikamaru nods and tries to casually walk away but it was obvious that he was nervous.

As he walked out of the academy he instantly saw the spikey almost white head of hair and followed it through the crowd, gasping when he and Naruto somehow ended up behind a tree. The blondes hands on his waist and covering his mouth. Naruto smiled cheekily and suddenly Shikamaru felt like his skin was on fire, Naruto’s eyes a glorious purple. Shikamaru threw his head back against the tree and breathed deeply, face a bright pink as a new sensation took over his body.

“You know, don’t you? You’re so smart, Shikamaru,” Naruto whispered, eyes practically glowing as he leant against the Nara, only clothes between their bodies. Naruto’s hand slowly uncovers Shikamaru’s mouth and Shikamaru’s hot panicked gasps crept out.

“Y-you’re a Koibito, a-are you really my friend?” Shikamaru almost withers when Naruto’s hand slips under the fishnet of Shikamaru’s shirt and the Uzumaki’s hand was now touching Shikamaru’s hot bare skin. The brunette tries to flinch away but Naruto was definitely in control of the situation. Naruto’s eyes flashed with a sadness that made Shikamaru instantly regret the question.

“I really hope so, I like you a lot. Shika-kun,” Naruto leant closer until their foreheads were touching, his curious hands travelling up the side of Shikamaru’s shivering body. Shikamaru took deep shaky breathes as pure pleasure filled his body; even though all Naruto was doing was touching the boys chest and stomach. Hell it didn’t even feel that good when Shikamaru was touching himself, it was unfair, really.

“A-ah of course, bu-but d-do you really like me? O-or ar-are you using me? A-am I ju-just some practise to y-you-“ Shikamaru gasped loudly when Naruto’s hands suddenly returned to his waist and held him firmly, Naruto’s eyes were firm as he lifted his head and looked the Nara in the eyes.

“I would never use you, I’m doing this for you, not me. I want to make you feel good, I want to give you my love,” Naurto smiles softly, chuckling when Shikamaru sputters with a bright red face. Naruto suddenly pulled away from Shikamaru and an unbearable coldness wrapped around the shadow manipulator.

“Would you prefer it if I stopped?” Naruto asked, pouting. Shikamaru looked up and glared at Naruto, tugging the boy back towards him roughly.

“Of course not, ‘To. Mendokusai.” Shikamaru blushes harder when Naruto starts giggling and kissing the taller boys jaw line, eyes half closed as he watches Shikamaru lovingly. Said Nara was shivering with pleasure.

“I just- isn’t this bad?” Shikamaru managed to get out, submissively tilting his head so that Naruto could get his neck. The blonde smile and moves down, kissing and softly biting Shikamaru’s neck, smirking as the brunette flushed all over.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going that far. I just wanna taste, ‘ttebayo,” Naruto murmured against the others neck, almost gasping when Shikamaru finally moved his head and kissed the blonde. His hand it’s way to the middle of Naruto’s back and he didn’t hesitate to pull him closer against him. Their lips were locked in a silent conversation and Shikamaru instantly let Naruto slip his warm oral muscle into his mouth, both of them wanting to taste everything. Naruto hummed with pleasure whilst Shikamaru straight up moaned, it was better than anything he had ever tasted. It was pure warmth and love and safety and it made Shikamaru’s whole body warm and fuzzy. Even as Naruto’s tongue slipped further down the others throat and as both of the boys lungs start to burn Shikamaru could only think about how much more he wanted. He had eventually pulled back and almost moaned again when Naruto leant closer against him, the Nara’s very obvious erection against the blondes inner thigh.

Naruto smiles and licks his lips again, hands sneaking under Shikamaru’s shirt as he watched the other whimper and moan with pleasure. They kissed again, and again. Until Shikamaru was covered in sweat and ready to blow, his whole body begging for release. Between panting for air Shikamaru finally managed to say something, legs almost caving in beneath him.

“N-naruto, I want you to do it,” He hadn’t been specific because even thinking about it made his whole face red but Naruto could tell what the other meant. Since his hands was dangerously close to Shikamaru’s length already. Naruto slowly trailed kisses along the other neck as his hands slid under Shikamaru’s pants.

“Are you sure?” Naruto whispers when he gets to Shikamaru’s pierced ear and he almost headbutts the other when Shikamaru nods viciously. Not needing any more confirmation Naruto finally slid his hand around the Nara’s warm hard erection, sighing in pleasure as Shikamaru moaned and almost fell onto his knees. In slow drawn out strokes Naruto began to jerk off of the other, kissing Shikamaru all whilst doing it. Naruto’s calloused hand was perfect around the Nara’s length, it made Shikamaru feel like he was going to explode into the others hand.

Naruto saw the desperation in his best friends eyes and quickly sped up, hand squeezing harder and moving faster. Naruto had to catch Shikamaru because as the Nara released his hot white seed his legs had lost their strength. Naruto and Shikamaru were kneeling down, one of the boys panting viciously and holding the other as tightly as possible. Naruto blushed shyly when Shikamaru eventually regained the ability to think and lifted his head, staring at Naruto with those shocked dark eyes. Shikamaru’s bottom lip trembled as he leant against the other and kissed his lips shyly, pulling away and wiping his swear covered forehead.

“W-why did you- why did we?” Shikamaru asks, feeling incredibly embarrassed but definitely not regretful. Naruto smiles slightly and rests his clean hand against the others cheek, his eyes a bit bluer than before.

“Because I could feel your emotions for me, it was driving me crazy.” Naruto blushes and rubs the back of his neck, Shikamaru blushes too and looks down, groaning quietly.

“How am I going to get past my parents? Mendokusai they’re going to kill me,” The Nara groaned, hiding his face in his hands as he blushed furiously. Naruto hummed softly and tugged the others hand down so that their eyes could meet.

“You’re always welcome at mine, even if you just need to burrow some shorts and a shower,” Naruto smiles warmly and Shikamaru blushes even harder, covering his face and groaning again.

“Promise me that I will enter feeling as innocent as I will when I leave,” Shikamaru sternly states. Naruto giggles and stands up, helping his friend up and strutting casually to his house, taking the most solitude route.

“I won’t jump you, yet,” Naruto grins and Shikamaru stutters his catchphrase before looking away and following his blonde friend reluctantly. Naruto did follow his promise, only offering clothes and food to his brunette friend. Shikamaru was standing at the door, the sun setting and his mother temper surely entering the danger zone.

“Ah.. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Shikamaru blushes and awkwardly high fives Naruto, who out right burst into a fit of laughter at that, and started heading home. Knowing full well what he’ll be thinking about all night. Hell Shikamaru felt like finding Choji and gossiping/bragging that his first kiss was Naruto.

Naruto was basically doing that but with Iruka, sitting on his teachers couch and bragging about how Shikamaru was basically putty in his hands. The blonde almost screamed when a pot was thrown at him.

“NARUTO! YOU CAN’T TAKE ADVANTAGE OVER PEOPLE!!” Iruka scolds the pouting blonde.

“No wait! I didn’t take advantage of him, he kissed me even after I stopped using it,” Naruto explains and Iruka sighs, rubbing his forehead.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do with you, did you only kiss?” Iruka asks, sighing in relief when the blonde nods. What Iruka didn’t know would probably help him sleep at night.

————

Bam, welcome to chapter one!

This book was heavily inspired by a few other books I had found and am too lazy to name, I did try to kinda make it my own but meh, smut is smut!

So Shikamaru is the first victim! Definitely not the last, fun fact is that Shikamaru was Naruto’s first kiss too! The little shit may act like a pro but he’s still got some innocence in him, that’ll last like one more chapter lol

So far I’m planning a lot of ships and flings but the repeating ships will probably be

-Shika x Naru

-Sasu x Naru

\- Saku X Naru (far less than the others and later on when Sakura is older)

\- Kaka x Naru (far less than the others)

\- Gaara X Naru

\- Hinata X Naru (less lemon and more lime)

\- Kiba x Naru

\- Neji X Naru

\- Temari X Naru (less than others and more so lime than straight up lemon)

\- Shino X Naru

\- Ino X Naru (less than others)

\- Maybe some Kabuto but probably not

And if anyone has suggestions please do send them my may!

Naruto harem members:

1-Shikamaru

2- Lowkey Shino

Can’t wait for next time!


	2. Teasing is mean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ShinoNaru, underage smashing

Naruto was sitting next to Shino that next day and it vexed Shikamaru to no end, was he just a victim in a kiss and run? The Nara sulked at the back of the class and begrudgingly passed the exams, putting his headband on his bicep as he planned a way to chew out Naruto.

That was until he saw the boy walk out of the classroom without a headband, without a smile. Shikamaru’s mouth felt dry and Chouji gasped softly.

“That’s no fair,” The lighter brunette complains and Shikamaru nods weakly, heading home to ‘celebrate’ aka watch He, Chouji and Ino’s fathers get off their faces whilst he apologised for their embarrassing behaviour. At least Chouji would keep him company.

Naruto was pissed, the Hokage told him that he had to fail, due to a suspicion directed towards one of the examiners. Sure, Naruto was proud to have his first mission already but he looked like an even bigger idiot. His classmates would always look down on him if he didn’t stop hiding his ability. As planned he was told to steal the scroll and Naruto learnt the first move his eyes landed on. It sounded like fun, too. Shikamaru would like the idea of Shadow clones and Naruto all over him.

Anyway when Mitzuki finally showed up Naruto took him down in one fell hit and Iruka had to promote him on the spot.

The first fun thing in Naruto’s night was about the same height as he was and had glasses covering his eyes. Naruto found Shino lurking around his house and he was surprised to be the one getting jumped, he was pinned to the wall and the bug users tongue was instantly in his mouth. Naruto was guilty though, he had been teasing Shino relentlessly all day and yesterday.

“I don’t like the game you played, you know why? Because it’s not like you to be passive aggressive,” Shino murmurs when be pulls away from Naruto, licking his lips and staring at the other behind those dark shades. Naruto grins and flips their positions, hands sneaking down to the others behind and gripping it softly. Shino gasped with surprise and the two kissed hungrily for a while longer before the blonde had to finally had to stop it.

“As much as I love this, I am starving for something other than you. ‘Ttebayo,” Naruto explains and Shino nods slowly, leaving one more kiss on the others cheek before practically strutting away. The bug user was quite proud of himself, not satisfied but quite pleased. Naruto grinned and licked his lips, walking into his house and yelping when he saw Shikamaru sitting on the kitchen counter. Two in one night, really? Naruto was proud of himself.

“You’re a shinobi? Congrats,” Shikamaru congratulates the others saltily, watching as Naruto slips into the kitchen and starts heating up his kettle for instant ramen.

“Yeah, Iruka promoted me and apologised cause he forgot how cool I am and all,” Naruto smiles sheepishly and Shikamaru tsks, jumping off of the counter and looking at Naruto with dark eyes.

“What am I to you? An idiot? I can see what you’re doing to Shino. Do you have the common courtesy to at least say, “oh hey Shikamaru, I’m not very loyal and will hit on anything with a face dattebayfuck you,” Shikamaru practically nags the other, groaning when Naruto starts chuckling, pouring the water into the cup before turning around and staring at the angry Nara.

“Hey now, he kissed me first-“

Shikamaru threw his hands up with exasperation, eyebrows furrowed with irritation. He did not know about the kiss, clearly. Naruto had dug himself into a deeper whole of Nara jealousy.

“You’re a pain-“

“Shikamaru, you’re smart. You know that I am only like this because I was quite literally born to spread love, I can’t do that by only loving you,” Naruto explains sheepishly and Shikamaru grunts, face slightly red. Naruto nudges the other softly and pouts. Shikamaru sighs with defeat.

“You should have at least given me some warning-“

“Do you want to be one of my partners?”

“God the fact that you said ‘one of’ really isn’t reassuring,” Shikamaru complains and Naruto whines again, smirking slightly when Shikamaru sighs and blushes.

“I get it, and I can’t control you.. I will still get jealous though,” Shikamaru sulks and Naruto suddenly grins wildly. Shikamaru could not believe he was acting and talking like this, but Naruto was a drug and the Nara was ridiculously addicted to it.

“After I eat I will show you my new jutsu, shadow clone jutsu,” Naruto kisses Shikamaru’s lips softly and the Nara’s eyes widen as he recognises the move and his face turns bright red. Shikamaru was practically waiting for Naruto to finish his ramen and when the blonde did they were both on the blondes bed, Naruto’s shirt and Shikamaru’s shirt discarded on the floor somewhere. Naruto straddled the other and made the handsigns, two more half naked Naruto’s appearing.

“Naruto 1 will be in charge of kissing,” Naruto points to the closest clone and Shikamaru’s mouth was instantly lip locked, the brunette gasping with pleasure. The second clone was drooling at the sight and was quite ready for his order.

“You’ll be in charge of everywhere above the waist. The rest is for me.” Naruto grins and the clone couldn’t resist the brunette, taking the real Naruto’s place.

Shikamaru and the clone were making out intensely, tongues practically battling as Shikamaru let out his jealous anger. They broke apart and took deep gulps of air before returning to the hot and heavy kissing, Shikamaru couldn’t focus on anything else. Until a pair of lips attacked his neck and chest, sucking and biting all of his sensitive points to the point where the Nara was moaning loudly with pleasure.

The real Naruto slid the others pants down slowly, watching with eager eyes as Shikamaru shivered and moaned at every touch. Naruto barely had to use his kekkei genkai to drive the other crazy but he did anyway. It made the length hidden behind Shikamaru’s boxers rock hard and when the last item of clothing on Shikamaru’s body was removed the Nara almost bit the clones tongue.

“W-wait! W-what about you??” Shikamaru asks, the clone pouting when he was denied his make out. The real Naruto smirks and rests his hands on the others base, softly squeezing his length.

“You can worry about that after, this is my apology,” Naruto explains, the clone once again claiming the Nara’s kiss bruised lips. The second clone was tasting every part of the brunettes body, which was a complete sensual overload. Shikamaru was reduced to a moaning panting mess before the real Naruto started his teasing. The snowish blonde starts licking up the others fairly long length, loving how it tasted and the sounds Shikamaru was making. All of the clones went into hyperdrive, trying desperately to put the Nara through as much pleasure as possible.

Naruto’s red tongue swirls around the head of Shikamaru’s erection, tasting the ever growing amount of precum that slipped from the Nara’s control. Naruto continues to lick the head of the shadow users length before eventually attaching his plump lips to the others length, smirking when Shikamaru almost screamed Naruto’s name. Naruto sucked hard, moving lower slowly so that he didn’t choke. When Naruto finally got the others full length in his mouth he could feel the head of Shikamaru’s length against the back of his throat, soon Naruto’s head was bobbing up and down in a rhythmic pace. Shikamaru was whimpering and calling the others name, clawing at the shadow clones’ backs roughly and clutching at the blankets tightly beneath him.

“N-Naruto!” He found himself calling out as he finally lost control, clutching tightly at the blanket as Naruto dismissed the clones and shivers and the pleasure filled memories. Oh yeah, he can get used to this. He swallows the slightly salty orgasm and smirks down at the blushing and trembling Shikamaru.

“T-this is so inappropriate for p-people our age,” Shikamaru whimpers, sitting up and watching Naruto roll his eyes and put his side bangs behind his ears.

“Who cares, when we have the potential to die every day we shouldn’t have to hold back, dattebayo,” Naruto grins and Shikamaru blushes, sitting up and pulling lazily on Naruto’s waist.

“You want me to repay the favour?” Shikamaru asks softly and Naruto grins slightly, eyes flashing a slight purple.

“Only if you’re willing to stay the night.”

0-0-0-0-0

The next morning the two boys got to class at the same time, Naruto looked very humoured and Shikamaru looked tireder than usual. Shino watched the two boys show up and lowered his head at the blonde.

“I understand, it will be a harem like deal? How can I tell? Because Shikamaru usually shows up later than you and I saw him enter your house last night before we had... spoke,” Shino watches with humour as Shikamaru flushes and Naruto grins proudly, thumping his hand against his chest.

“That’s right! You in Shino?” Naruto asks and Shino nods slowly, eyeing Shikamaru hesitantly. Naruto chuckles and pulls the two boys into the class, sitting on the row in front of them as Chouji wanted to sit with Shikamaru and Ino wanted to sit in the row closest to Sasuke. So now Naruto was sitting between Sasuke and Sakura and when their sensei started naming teams Naruto was humoured by the coincidence. Team seven were already sitting together.

Sasuke tilted his head and glared at Naruto, Naruto smirked and let his eyes flash a deep purple colour. Sasuke gasps and suddenly turns his head away, not understanding the warmth that was attacking his insides. Though it made Naruto feel magnetic almost. Sakura tsked when she saw the boys interact.

“Naruto don’t annoy Sasuke!” The pinkette complains and Naruto nods lazily, putting a hand on Sasuke’s shoulder (using his ability at full strength).

“Now that we’re team mates I’ll make sure to befriend you all,” Naruto smirks harder when Sasuke flinches and groans, standing up and storming out of the classroom when the class ends. Sakura helplessly chases after Sasuke and Naruto flinches when Shino slips in next to him.

“I’d like to spend this short break with you, since I feel like Shikamaru is at an advantage,” The bug user states and Naruto grins wolfishly, making a shadow clone and taking off to go torture- socialise with his team.

Shino and the shadow clone go to the academy bathrooms and when they get into a cubical Shino uses his bugs to lock off any doors so that no one could enter or hear anything. The clone began to kiss Shino viciously, the bug user stripping the clone down and kissing back with just as much intensity. Shino seemed to not want to be a bottom and Naruto was getting excited at that, their kissing was rougher and had a lot more teeth.

Shino had slid his hand down the blonde’s pants and began to run his hand along the others length quickly, his hidden eyes shining with lust and excitement. Shino was so so sick of being teased and left to miserably jerk himself off, he wanted the real deal. The clone sighed with pleasure and started stripping the brunette down between kisses, when the two were naked (asides from Shino’s goggles/glasse) they began to grind against eachother as they kissed. Moaning as their lengths pushed against eachothers in a hot and hungry way.

“Oh wow, you’re really dirty, Shino.” The clone groans as Shino starts to kiss even rougher and grind even harder against the other.

“Naruto-kun, you don’t understand, do you? You’ve been driving me crazy. Whenever I sleep I dream of you, you’re a cruel Koibito.” Shino’s soft yet deep voice made Naruto shiver slightly, blue eyes almost entire purple as lust took over the kyubi container.

“Mm I guess I was a lot crueler with you than I was Shikamaru. I just assumed that you’d be a harder catch,” Naruto explains as he pickes Shino up and the spiky haired brunette wrapped his legs against the others waist, being slammed against the wall.

“Nope, you could have quite easily asked me for this and gotten similar results,” Shino hissed as their lengths slid against eachother, he was sick of waiting. He didn’t care about age; not after the past few days he’d had. The bug user had always had a filthy side and Naruto had unintentionally set it on fire.

“You want to go all the way, don’t you?” Naruto asks when Shino starts biting the others neck softly, hands gripping the others waist.

“Of course, put it inside me already!” Shino’s voice rose as Naruto started pushing his hard length against the others small tight entrance. The blonde could not believe how willing- no how hungry Shino was. Naruto slammed his full length in and moaned the others name with pleasure, watching as Shino’s head threw backwards and a series of moans escapes his lips. Naruto changes their position a bit so that Shino was comfortably sitting on the sink whilst the blonde could get more access.

The both moan when Naruto slams his length in again, moving in and out at a ridiculously fast pace. Shino was moaning loudly and scratching the others back as hard as he could. The blonde just continues to move faster and faster, his long hard erection deep inside of the other boys body. Shino groans and his legs tighten around Naruto’s waist, cum slowly spurting from the bug user as he started hitting his orgasm. Shino shouted Naruto’s name before letting it all out, the pain was almost unnoticeable with all the pleasure being pumped into Shino. Naruto continues like a beast, deep and hard and when he finally came too; Shino was about ready to pass out from the pleasure.

When the clone finished he puffed away in a small explosion of smoke and Shino pants with a slight smirk. Cleaning himself and getting dressed again before calling all of his bugs back. He knew that Shikamaru and Naruto didn’t go all the way yet so the bug user was eager to be Naruto’s first time. Proud, now actually. When he got back to his seat the bell rang and Naruto burst into the room. The blonde locks eye contact with Shino and gasps softly.

“We need to do that for real next time.”

 

—————

Welcome to the end of another chapter!

Naruto actually gets some with Shino (he and Shikamaru haven’t gotten that far yet since Shikamaru is wayy too shy and would probably wait a few years but Shino was fed with the teasing and what not)

I got a request ‘bout adding in Konohamaru and I’m considering it but it’d have to be later one, when the boy isn’t like 6 years old. He’s six years younger than Naruto so maybe they’ll get somewhere when Naruto is like 18-20 maybe. Don’t wanna be a jerk but I don’t know if I can write a lemon with that kinda age gap until Konohamaru is at least of legal age.

Hope you understand!

(I also was told that they were too young for that kind of stuff and whilst I do agree that 12-14 year old kids are too young in that world Naruto and the rookie nine had to grow up a lot faster and mature a lot quicker. Though I’ll definitely try to make it a rarer occasion till they’re at least 15-16)

Finally! Someone wanted some Uke Sasuke, which is a great idea but it kinda would go against Sasuke’s personality at the time. The Uchiha will be really difficult for Naruto to even befriend let alone top, so I do promise for some SasUKE in the future, it may not be in the next chapter (it will be legendary though ;)))

Naruto’s harem members:

Shikamaru

Shino


	3. You blink and you miss

This chapter has major time skips and both straight and gay lemons/limes  
——

Whilst the clone was having it’s fun with Shino the real Naruto was hunting for his new team mates. He decided to have a chat with Sakura first, sitting next to the pinkette and grinning all catlike. The green eyed girl did admit that Naruto was quite a pretty boy but no one could be more beautiful than her Sasuke so she mainly ignored the blonde like she did all other boys.

“Sakura-chan! Are you waiting for Sasuke too? You want me to find him for us? Our newfound team should have a lunch together!” Naruto cheered with a wide smile and Sakura nodded slowly, grinning cheekily as she thought about how jealous all the other classmates were. Naruto and Sasuke were the cutest boys in their class, if Naruto was a bit stronger than he had even more potential. Now Sakura was going to eat lunch with both of them.

“Good idea Naruto-kun!” Sakura grins and Naruto smiles wider, poking the pinkettes nose before bounding off in the direction of his sulky new team mate. It wasn’t that hard, follow the trail of brooding hatred. The smell of hatred stung Naruto’s nose like an oil fire and it was going to make spending time with Sasuke quite unpleasant. The blonde taps on the others window a few times and grins when Sasuke opens it a tad, hissing for Naruto to go away. It was too late, once the window was open Naruto had leapt in.

“Naruto? You’re not here to ask me to spend time with the team, are you?” Sasuke scolds and Naruto chuckles, picking up the others bento and picking out the egg and other yummy parts until Sasuke shoved the blonde away from his precious home made lunch.

“You bet my sweet ass I am, dattebayo!” Naruto cheers and Sasuke scowls, holding his food protectively to his chest as he backed away from the light haired blonde.

“You’re ridiculous, get out before I destroy you,” Sasuke threatens and Naruto sighs, side stepping the others punch and slamming the Uchiha against the cupboard. The blonde’s eyes shine with humour as Sasuke struggled against the others hidden strength.

“C’mon now, Sasuke-chan, you’re really too mature to be picking fights with someone weaker than you,” Naruto chuckles when the ravenette glares harder and struggles even harder. Naruto rolls his eyes and steps back, easily dodging the kicks and hits that Sasuke threw his way.

“You always lose to me.” Sasuke hisses and Naruto smiles sheepishly, climbing backwards onto the window sill and waving.

“I guess you blinked and missed my awesome evolution, ‘ttebayo,” Naruto grins evilly and when he jumps out of the window some rope around Sasuke’s feet instantly pull the Uchiha along behind him. Sasuke landed on the ground with a loud thud and Naruto tilted his head, a smirk on his tanned sunkissed face.

“Oops, I guess you forgot to tye your shoelaces,” Naruto chuckles and leaps towards where Sakura was sitting, knowing full well that Sasuke would be chasing him with the intent to kill. That was until the Uchiha saw the cute little Sakura setting up a picnic with tomatoe flavoured food and any other thing that Sasuke liked. Naruto cheered and leapt onto the blanket, secretly sending some affectionate chakra into Sasuke as he stared at the two with a slightly softer glare.

“You’re dead, after this. usuratonkachi,” Sasuke wearily sat down and started eating whilst Sakura and Naruto high five with cheeky grins. After they all finish eating together they head back to class, Sasuke sitting on his own in the corner whilst Naruto almost fell over when his clone’s memories fill his mind. Shino was older than Naruto, by like a few months. That didn’t make a difference, the bug user was truely shameless. Most of the teams were already sitting together asides from the bragging Sakura who sat with Naruto and Sasuke fangirls and Sasuke who sat at the very back with the edgy kids.

Naruto took a free seat next to Hinata, who blushed and whispered a meek ‘hello’. Naruto was quite aware of the feelings towards him but at that moment the feelings were mainly admiration and safety, so Naruto just tried to be as good of a friend that he could be.

“Hey Hinata-chan, your team is going to be so great!

I mean it has you!” Naruto cheers and girls whole face turns bright red and Naruto had to catch her before she fainted. After a while everyone’s team jonin sensei had shown up and taken their squad to introduce themselves and after about three hours Sakura finally snapped. Naruto was too busy sleeping to get impatient and only woke up when the pinkette groaned and nudged him hard on the shoulder.

“Naruto-kun, don’t you think this is some sort of child abuse? They should be here by now! You should prank them!” Sakura sulks and Naruto smirks, standing up and cracking his knuckles. Sasuke allowed himself to tilt his head to watch the scene play out, unable to resist it. Naruto had been slowly taking the hate out of Sasuke and although it wasn’t enough to make him a polar opposite he did actually act like a human being.

“If he manages to fall for the prank than he clearly is more pathetic than he has already shown to be,” Sasuke notes and Naruto giggles, Sakura joins in as the two of them spread sticky glue all over the floor outside the inside the door. After that they also heated up the door handle (with Sasuke’s begruding assistance that almost burnt Naruto’s hair off), set an eraser on the door prank, a weak paper confetti bomb (well actually 16 because Sakura put some more down when Naruto wasn’t looking) and last but not least a trap that (if set) would cover the victim in bright pink glitter. The three of them heard footsteps and instantly leapt into their seats, Naurto and Sakura squeaking with excitement even though the blue eyed one knew very well that if the jonin wanted to get inside he could do it in 100 different ways without setting a single trap. Sadly Naruto could only figure out about 24. It was quite a shock when the spiky haired and masked jonin purposely set them all off, ending up with dust in his hair, glue on his feet, a burnt hand, confetti in his ears and glitter covering every possible inch of his body.

Kakashi winched to himself, that would be a pain in the ass to clean up. He turned and faced the snickering and laughing team, almost doing a double take when he saw Sasuke snickering quietly behind the blonde. It lasted like a second but he saw it still. Meanwhile Naruto and Sakura were howling with laughter.

“Oh hilarious, isn’t it? I hate you all, get on the roof before I make you all run laps of the village.” Kakashi sneered, catching a weird chakra sense prodding at him before he appeared on the roof. It took less than a second for Naruto to get there and like three more for Sasuke and Sakura. Kakashi looked over them all, Sakura and Naruto sitting on either side of Sasuke, who was now staring at the ground with deadly intensity.

“Oh kay, I’d like you to all introduce yourselves to me. Simple stuff, Likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future. Go now, please,” Kakashi was humoured how the three genin were gaping at him like fish out of water, the grey haired jonin who had recently been covered in glitter now looked untouched. Naruto rolls his eyes.

“That’s pretty lame, why don’t you introduce yourself so that we all get a good impression of you?” Naruto suggests and Sakura nods viciously.

About an hour later Naruto was sulking home, the day had been great until the end, where his sensei basically treated them like toddlers. Though his pranks were quite lowkey, he should’ve brought his firewords and what not. Though he thought that, in time, he would never be called a kid again. Everything was eventually going to change.

Time skip to a year later (slight AU where the sand doesn’t attack for another year and none of the rookie nine enter, including Gai’s team.)

Naruto’s age, 14.

Naruto was now almost a head shorter than Iruka’s height, his hair had grown a bit and was worn in a very short pony tail/rats tail like deal but that did nothing to keep back his natural whitish blonde spikes. His outfit was one that was more suited to his love of taijutsu and looking nice. Black long sleeved shirt with black harem like pants with bandages around his ankles and he wears a black sleeveless hoodie with orange stripes.

He had just gotten back from a week long mission and needed to catch up with some of his partners.

Hinata was gasping softly as the blonde finally pulled their lips apart, both of their faces flushed from the ridiculous heat of the forest. Hinata whimpered as the blonde held her waist tightly, his tongue and lips wanting to taste every part of her body. Naturo merely grinned, kissing down the Hyuga’s neck and leaving little love bites that made her sigh in pleasure.

It didn’t last long, they went to hide in the forest because of the protective/ jealous Kiba and Shino. Those two seemed to be fine with sleeping around (with each other) when Naruto was away but if he even touched Hinata he was dead meat.

“Whaddya think you’re doing?!” Kiba suddenly leaps out of a bush, pinning Naruto down with a less than small puppy jumping out behind him. Shino practically appears from the shadows and strides towards Naruto. The blonde was prepared to get scolded but instead the Inuzaki leant down and bit the outside of Naruto’s neck, hard enough that the blonde gasped but soft enough that it annoyed Naruto.

“You shoulda came to me first!” Kiba whines and Shino huffs with disagreement, meanwhile Hinata was too embarrassed to face the others so she had taken off to find Ino and Sakura, Akamaru going with her. Naruto rolls over and holds Kiba down roughly, eyes glowing a vicious purple colour that instantly drained the smug look on Kiba’s face.

“Oh Kiba-kun, good pups wait their turn, don’t they?” Naruto sneers and Kiba flinches, nodding weakly and lifting his chin. The brunette moaned without shame when Naruto began biting and sucking tight on the others neck, his eyes a deep purple now as he used his powers to drive Kiba up the wall. It worked well. Before Naruto had even gotten to the others lips Kiba was reduced to a begging moaning mess.

Shino however waited patiently, watching Naruto tease Kiba in ways no where near as bad as what Shino suffered. Eventually Naruto kisses Kiba, their lips sliding together perfectly and with even a slight sound of disapproval Kiba’s mouth opened and Naruto’s warm wet tongue had complete access of the others mouth. Kiba withered and moaned as Naruto somehow flicked and sucked on the others tongue in that way that felt electronic and made anyone else seem as dull as cardboard in comparison.

Naruto pulled back and glared down at the very submissive Kiba and started to sit up, teasingly rolling his backside against the others half hard length. Kiba whimpered and tilted his neck again, stubbornly begging for more.

“Ah ah ah, you’re in no position to ask me for favours. Dattebayo.” Naruro sneers, literally ripping Kiba’s shirt off of him and leaving hickies and bite marks all over the darker boys body, the more prominent ones all around the others v line. Kiba was shivering with pleasure as he softly moans out the others name, legs pushing against each other in a feeble attempt to release himself but Naruto was no idiot. He tugged the boys legs away and slid himself in between, tugging Kiba’s pants down with his teeth and smirking at the smitten little Inuzaki below him, the teenagers growing length sticking proud into the humid air. Naruto hums softly and slowly wraps a hand around the warm muscle; occasionally gripping tighter as his hand moved up and down the others length. Kiba moaned out Naruto’s name and twitched furiously underneath Naruto’s burning hot skin, almost screaming when the blonde’s full pink lips started kissing the tattoed leaf genin’s erecrion.

After a few long slow licks along the sides of Kiba’s muscle Naruto couldn’t resist it, taking it all in his mouth in almost one go. He started sucking and moving and Kiba was going crazy. He called out the others name over and over again and pure pleasure wafted through him with every flick of the tongue, hum of the throat and even just looking into those eyes. Kiba came in a whimpering pathetic mess and he blushed viciously when Naruto had swallowed him all in one try.

The dog user sheepishly apologises and when he saw the annoyed look Shino had (and the half tent he was packing) he took off to go find Hinata and Akamaru. Shino and Naruto instantly began their hot and heavy make out session, a fight for dominance between those two that was still fairly surprising for Naruto. Though in the end Shino was the one half naked with a bright red face and a completely satisfied body.

Naruto took off to meet with his team, Sakura greeted the blonde with a noogie and Sasuke just regarded him with a small smile and a nod. More than any one else had ever gotten. They weren’t sure what hey were being called to but Naruto suspected it was something to do with the Chunin exams; which made him shiver with excitement.

“I’m nominating you all for the chunin exams,” Kakashi deadpans and both Sakura and Naruto cheer, high fiving eachother before eagerly holding their hands out for Sasuke. The Uchiha sighs and lightly pokes both of their hands before taking his note or application and heading home.

Sakura and Naruto smile and say their goodbyes before both heading home too, Naruto sending out like 10 shadow clones to visit Shikamaru. The blonde was quite excited to relive those memories in the morning.

———

Hey hey hey! You made it through another day

Another lame chapter, too lol

Not too many lemons in this chapter as I was trying to set a stage as to what is going on in the world.

Please, readers, respect any and everyone elses ships and ship requests. NaruHina isn’t one of my favourite ships, no, but a harem is a harem plus Naruto is definitely more bisexual than gay. Hedoesn’t descriminate.

Anyway give me some feedback on the submissive kiba, wanna be seme shino and the team seven friend ship!

(Also should I do some Kaka Naru for the next chapter? Or should I try to bring SasUKE to the playing field?)

Naruto Harem members:

-shikamaru

-Shino

-Hinata

-Kiba

-Lowkey Sasuke (in denial)

-lowkey Sakura (isn’t mature enough but has potential)

-lowkey Kakashi (i mean kakashi is fucking gorgeous and a good catch so he better be in the harem)

Peace!


	4. A really great team

This chapter contains the most Uke SasUKE that I could create!

Naruto’s wet dream was actually the memories that his shadow clones sent him, beautiful moan filled memories that sent waves of the blondes sultry lust filled chakra across the village as he slept. Unluckily for Kakashi Hatake, who was heading home from their mission report. Exhausted and unprepared to be drowned in pure lust, the white haired nin was frozen outside out Naruto’s appartment. The jonin gulped when he heard the soft pants and moans of the sleeping Naruto, he wanted to tell himself no. He needed to tell himself no.

Naruto woke up to the smell of Kakashi’s denial lust, the blonde shot up and leapt towards the window, sticking his head out and staring at his sensei. Naruto cursed silently, he didn’t have any control of his chakra as he slept and right now Kakashi looked like he was about to lose his mind. The blue eyed boy shrugged, why not?

“Ne Kashi-sensei, you want to come in?” Naruto sings down softly, smirking slightly when his sensei slowly looks up and hesitantly shakes his head. Oh it was so obvious that the masked ninja was lying.

“No I was just-jesus,” Kakashi gasps when Naruto sends as much of his chakra that he could towards the jonin and soon later the jonin was in the appartment. He was sitting on the couch in his students home, watching with wide eyes as Naruto slowly climbed onto his lap. The blonde softly tugged on his sensei’s mask, eyes flashing a light purple.

“Senseeii, I can’t kiss you if you have that maskk,” Naruto sings the syllables and the jonin barely took a moment to hesitate, mask resting at his neck. It seemed that Naruto’s abilities were getting stronger every time he did this kind of stuff, feeding off of others lust and love, it made him stronger and more compelling. The blonde pushes his sensei against the couch and leans closer, their chests touching as their lips finally meet.

The apartment was filled with kissing sounds and soft pants and gasps, both of the light haired men were running their hands through the others spikey hair as the younger one grinds against the other. Kakashi was pushed until he was laying down and he just watched as Naruto tore his clothes off, eyes hooded and occasional grunts of pleasure escaping his perfectly shaped lips. Naruto could mistake his sensei for a koibito, no man could be that gorgeous. According to the hard on pressing against the inside of Naruto’s thigh, Kakashi was quite a man.

For someone his age Naruto was born quite.. blessed; bigger than most adults and that was only at the age of fourteen. If he were a girl it’d be the same story but with the bust. Koibito were gorgeous and seductive creatures, born to be appealing to anyone. Still Kakashi had age and pure luck over the blonde at that moment. Naruto pulled his sensei’s undergarments off slower than the rest, gasping at the pure size that his sensei had.

“Fuck, Naruto, hurry up and do something about it,” Kakashi hisses and Naruto tilts his head slowly, a fanged grin on his face.

“Excuse me? That’s not how you ask, Sensei,” Naruto snickers when Kakashi grunts, the blonde nipping and sucking on his neck and collarbone. Naruto teased the other with slowly sensual licks down Kakashi’s abdominal and kisses around the inside of his sensei’s thighs.

“I’m. not. begging. You.” Kakashi spits out between moans and gasps, flinching when Naruto bites his neck hard, the blonde’s eyes a glowing amethyst colour.

“You get nothing if you don’t submit, there’s no way in hell I’d submit to the likes of you,” Naruto scolds, smiling when his sensei sighs and turns his head away, moaning as more hickies cover his light but rock hard skin.

“P-please! Naruto, fuck me,” Kakashi groans, lifting his back and groaning softly as the blonde grips his dick in a hard hold, smirking down at the older man.

“What was that?” Naruto asks, fingers slowly tracing up and down the others mighty erection, Kakashi simply gasped with pleasure and opened both of his eyes to stare intensely at the other.

“Naruto, I want you! Anything! I need you,” Kakashi groans desperately, mind blurry and body throbbing with pleasure. Naruto slowly grins and undresses himself, rubbing some of his lube around his length. The blonde smirks as his sensei withers in pleasure in mere excitement of what was coming. The blue eyed boy slowly pushed the head of his erection against the others entrance, moaning as it slowly slid into the tight warm space. Kakashi clenched the others wrists (which were resting on the sensei’s chest) and moans in a deep sexy voice.

Naruto grunts the others name and relentlessly slams the rest of the length inside the other, moaning in sync with his shaking sensei. Kakashi trembled and sqirted out some precum, which made the blonde smirk slightly. Naruto starts pulling out and pushing in; doing so in long drawn out thrusts that drew each and every beg filled cry from the jonin. Naruto sped up in a fury of moans and cries, pure pleasure throbbing through his thick hard length.

Kakashi moaned shamelessly below the younger male, face flushed and lungs burning as he barely had the time to breathe between hot and heavy thrusts. It got worse when Naruto sped up the pace, going in so deep that it made the blonde almost scream with pleasure. Kakashi threw his head back and shouts the others name, thick and hot cum sliding down his length as he came suddenly. Naruto smirks and follows his sensei, pulling out and smirking.

The blonde leans down and starts licking the others length, sucking all of the salty yet sweet seed off and chuckling when the adult shivers and gasps with pleasure. When the blonde finished Kakashi suddenly sat up and yanked his mask back over his face, pure shock in his eyes.

“N-naruto??! You’re a Koibito??” The jonin was dressed in seconds, the only thing that stopped him from walking away was a hand gripping his wrist tightly.

“Sensei, it’s ok. I’m here to make you feel good,” Naruto’s soft yet rough voice made a heart string in Kakashi hum, a prick of regret at his reactions. The jonin turns and kisses the blonde atop of his head, sending the other a sheepish closed eye smile.

“And you did just that, I’m just a bit embarrassed,” That was all Kakashi said before poofing out of existence and Naruto was left to giggle and cheer, Kakashi was absolutely his best yet. He was definitely going to ride the fuck out of the jonin the next chance he got. The Koibito leapt onto his bed after having a quick warm shower and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Timeskip

“Oi! Usuratonkachi, why is he blushing?” Sasuke pokes the sleeping blondes red tinged cheek, tilting his head towards Sakura who shrugs and joins in on poking the snoring Naruto. Naruto slowly turned around and bit Sasuke’s finger, the Uchiha yelping and jumping away. Naruto peeks open one eye and smirks, licking his lips and stretching himself awake.

“Why’re you both in my room? I didn’t sleep in, did I?” Naruto asks, smiling when both of his team mates shrug helplessly, Sasuke making himself at home on Naruto’s couch. If he had known what happened on that couch, Naruto snickers softly as he rips the blanket off of his body. Forgetting that he was stark naked.

“EEK! NARUTO!” Sakura flings a chair at the blonde and Naruto quickly leaps away to dodge, holding a pillow over his privates as the pinkette blushes and tries to beat him into a pulp.

“Wait, Naruto do you always sleep naked?” Sasuke suddenly asks and Sakura drops the weapon that was going to be shoved through Naruto’s head. The blonde nods slowly and tilts his head when Sasuke blushes, their team went camping on more than on occasion and Naruto usually shared a tent with the ravenette.

“usuratonkachi, what if you were ambushed? You’re unprepared for a battle.” Sasuke insults, pulling himself and Sakura away from the gorgeous blonde so that Naruto could get dressed. Naruto shrugs and gets dressed into his normal outfit, leaping into the loungeroom and sending a grin to the two flushing Genin teammates.

“Oh c’mon guys! It’s not that big of a deal! Everyone looks the same, dattebayo!” Naruto whines and starts making himself some toast for breakfast. Sasuke’s face burns even brighter as he considers how big of a deal it really was.

“Not girls and boys! Idiot!” Sakura speaks and Naruto rolls his eyes, grinning evilly.

“I dunno Sakura, our chests are both the same-“

“OH YOU’RE DEAD NARUTO!”

Time skip

“So the rookie nine are all meeting at the bathhouse, eh?” Naruto repeats the question, evil glints in his eyes that made Sasuke tenser by the second. His teammates knew what he was but they had know idea that he had actually done anything. Or that he had done their sensei, and was planning on doing the jonin over and over again.

“Yeah! Sasuke just had to bat an eyelash and bam! 12 free tickets!” Sakura cheers, leading the two boys to said bathhouse. Naruto and Sasuke glance at eachother, the latter flushing and looking away with a glare on his face.

“That was the guy we helped in the last mission, he said he’d repay the favour so it’s not that big of a deal,” Sasuke attempts but it was too late, the pinkette and blonde were already chuckling at his weak excuse.

“Sure but then why did he feel the need to give us twelve tickets, there are only three of us,” Naruto responds and Sasuke tsks, roughly shoving the blonde away from him. When they get to the fairly popular building Sakura complains about not being the first ones there, Kakashi’s lateness habit caught on. They ended up being the last ones there. Well asides from Kakashi. Apparently Asuma and Kurenai both had some important issues, aka a date!

Kiba leapt towards Naruto and threw an arm over the others shoulder, a wolfish grin on his face. Sasuke glares at the Inuzaki and awkwardly follows Sakura around, not really friends with much of the rookie nine. Naruto rolls his eyes and shoves Kiba away, a small smile on his face.

“You recover quick,” Naruto smiles even wider when Kiba laughs sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck, not enough decency to wear a shirt since they were gonna all get undressed anyway.

“Yeah, I’m sorry about yesterda-“

“usuratonkachi, come here,” Sasuke scolds and the blonde smirks at the pouting Kiba, shoving off the brunette and skipping towards his black haired team mate.

“Yes Sasuke-chan?” Naruto practically purrs and the Uchiha tsks, shoving the other away and handing him his ticket at the same time.

“Everyone else already has theirs,” Sasuke mutters when Naruto thanks his loudly, the blonde leans against Sasuke’s side as he lets out a soft yawn. The sharingan user watches the other with soft eyes, affectionately even. That was until Naruto’s blue and purple eyes open and catch him in the act. That was when Naruto came to a very important conclusion. Team seven needed to have a foursome.

“Get off,” Sasuke grunts, shoving Naruto away and storming into the bathhouse changing rooms. Everyone took that a the signal that they could start and soon the males changingroom was filled with 8 semi naked (about to become naked) fit ninja bodies. Naruto was in heaven, and luckily for him the bathhouse was reserved for them only. Oh this was just such a good opportunity for the Kyubi container.

As Naruto took his shirt off, Shikamaru appeared next to him (limping slightly). The brunette elbows Naruto roughly and said boy stares at the other with confusion.

“Was ten really necessary? How am I meant to lie about all of the marks eh? Mendokusai,” Shikamaru groans, begrudgingly taking his shirt off and blushing even more when Kiba whistles. All of the others, that weren’t a part of Naruto’s harem, snickered and teased Shikamaru. The brunette flushed and sank down in the seat, regretting coming to the stupid bathhouse thing. At least most of the people in the room knew what they were from, asides from Chouji, probably Kakashi and Sasuke. Speaking of Sasuke, the uchiha was very irked by the fact that Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru and Kakashi were all covered (some had more than others) in hickies and bite marks.

When Sasuke turned around and saw Naruto’s scratched up back he came to a very unnerving conclusion. The Uchiha quickly got undressed and stormed into the males bathhouse, sinking under the boiling hot water to hide his steaming face. THE STUPID BLONDE WAS ALREADY SLEEPING WITH HALF OF THE ROOKIE NINE! Sasuke was practically livid, how could someone as annoying as Naruto be so-

“Hn,” Sasuke tsks sourly when Shino joins him in the hot water, the others all still chatting inside the change rooms. Sasuke shifted away from Shino as if the other had rabies and Shino tsks softly, smirking.

“So, you discovered the Harem?” Shino asks, smirking even more when Sasuke sputters and sinks lower under the water, eyes glaring up a death for the bug user. Shino merely smirks, wanting to aggregate the Uchiha further for some protective reason.

“Wanna take a stab at who his first was? I bet you don’t, why? Because you’re jealous.” Shino and Sasuke both flinch when Chouji and Naruto leap into the steaming hot water, Kakashi and Shikamaru scolding them both. When Sasuke overcame his irritation to Naruto and Chouji an even deeper anger sets in his stomach. Shino? That prick?! Naruto chose him?

“Woah, Sasuke-chan?” Naruto appears in the others vision and all of the anger in Sasuke’s body softens, especially when Naruto puts his hand on the others chest. The blonde looked slightly concerned but he still had that ever remaining smugness in those eyes. By now everyone else had slipped into the water.

“Usuratonkachi, get out of my way.” Sasuke glares as much as he could with all of Naruto’s charm working against him, it didn’t work well. Naruto tilts his head and slides along the seat to get closer to his rival, their thighs touching making Sasuke flinch.

“Why’re you mad?” Naruto asks and before Sasuke could respond Shino had opened his big mouth.

“He figured out that he and Chouji were the only ones you hadn’t slept with yet,” Shino blandly states, shrugging when Kiba sends him a ‘what the fuck’ look. Chouji’s entire face turns tomato red and he almost feints, Shikamaru had to catch his friend (his own face when he saw the judgemental look Kakashi shot him).

“Well actually I haven’t slept with him, eh yet. Mendokusai,” Shikamaru regrets opening his mouth. Kakashi was gobsmacked, Naruto had created a fucking harem? Jiriya would be so proud. Sasuke, on the other hand was just watching as Naruto laughs sheepishly with wide eyes.

“I haven’t slept with Ino or Sakura, either. Plus Kakashi is the only sensei-“

“The Hyuga’s are going to kill you,” Kakashi sighs loudly, putting a hand on Sasuke’s shoulder.

“Sasuke, don’t freak out about it too much. All Koibito do this and Naruto is being surprisingly innocent about it all.” Kakashi explains and Naruto rolls his eyes, shifting closer to Sasuke and batting his eyelashes teasingly.

“Are you jealous that I didn’t sleep with you, first?” Naruto asks and Sasuke’s eyes almost pop out of his head. He wanted to shove the other away but the feeling of Naruto’s bare skin against his own was magnetic.

“Of course not! Are you craz-“ Sasuke takes a sharp breath inwards when he feels a hand slowly moving along his thigh. Naruto smirks slightly and Sasuke bites his lip, eyes dark and unsure. Meanwhile the others were listening to Kakashi explain what Koibito do (because only Shikamaru actually had any understanding of the species).

“You don’t have to be jealous or like embarrassed, I’m made to share. Everyone understands that, my purpose is to spread love. In any way.” Naruto’s hand crept further upwards with every word beneath the water and Sasuke felt goosebumps tracing his legs. The Uchiha gulps slowly and looks away from the other.

“I.. don’t.. want this,” Sasuke slowly spits out, trying hard to ignore his urges and feeling for the blonde. He was only meant to feel hatred! That was all that mattered!

“Sasuke, I can feel your hatred. I know that beneath it all is a beautiful person who can make the world safer and better,” Naruto’s voice was undeniably hypnotic to the Uchiha and it took so much self control for Sasuke not to kiss the blonde right there. Kakashi was annoyed that the Uchiha lasted longer than he did, in fact even watching the scene was turning on all the boys (asides from the unconscious Chouji) in the room.

“I have to kill him,” Sasuke responds in a strained voice, tears prickling the edges of his eyes as he relives the most painful moment in his life. Naruto’s eyes glow a deep purple as he uses his abilities to pull out that hatred, unaware of where that hatred was actually going. Sasuke couldn’t control himself anymore, he pulls Naruto up onto his lap and kisses him. Not caring that everyone else in the room was either watching or politely looking away (ok Shikamaru was the only one with that kind of decency).

Naruto hums softly, letting the other take control of the kiss for a while but eventually pulling away and making a handsign. 6 more Naruto’s appear, all naked.

“Hmm, pick a Naruto and do whatever you want with ‘em,” The blonde smirks and turns his attention back to the flushing Uchiha below him, he leans down and kisses Sasuke softly. He wanted to be less intense with the timid Uchiha, Sasuke wasn’t fragile physically but emotionally, if you dug down, he was just a hurt and scared survivor. Their lips move against eachother in perfect harmony, Sasuke opened his mouth submissively the second that Naruto’s tongue licks against them. Their tongues slide and lock together, stealing eachothers breath as they try hard to fight for dominace and yet taste everything they could.

They pull apart slowly and their eyes lock, Sasuke looked hesitant but there was a stream of lust in those eyes that encouraged Naruto to continue, now biting the others neck softly as his hand travels down the others body. Naruto takes both of their lengths and rub them together beneath the steaming water, sighing in pleasure against the slowly relaxing paler Shinobi. Sasuke leans his head forwards against the others shoulder, gasping and moaning softly as Naruto tries to make him feel as good as possible. The slightly rough and calloused hand against Sasuke’s erection was incredibly warm and it held him tight enough to make electricity buzz through the Uchiha’s body. Their bodies slide against each other as Sasuke hesitantly grinds against Naruto, both of them moaning at the new sensation. Sasuke slowly pulls his head off of the others shoulder and takes a deep breath, Naruto’s hand slows to a stop as he waits for the other to speak.

“Usuratonkaichi- Naruto, I.. I want you,” Sasuke grunts with a blush along his flawless pale skin, Naruto smiles softly and kisses the Uchiha’s lips gently as his hand speeds up. Sasuke sighs and gasps with pleasure, only to hum with confusion when Naruto climbs off of him. The blonde sits down and pulls Sasuke on top of his lap, the two swapping positions. Sasuke’s eyes widen with realisation and he flushes even more, their lengths pushed against eachother.

“Don’t take so long, just do it, idiot,” Sasuke grunts and Naruto rolls his eyes, he wraps his hands around Sasuke’s waist and slowly lifts the Uchiha up, moving him so that the head of Naruto’s length was right at his enterance. Their eyes meet and a silent agreement is made, no holding back. Naruto slams Sasuke’s body down upon his length and the Uchiha’s surprised moan fills the entire room, even though it was meant to hurt Naruto’s ability almost completely overrides it. Sasuke could feel the tufts of Naruto’s blonde hair against his ear as he hides his fact against the others shoulder. Naruto shifts around a bit before repeating the action, the blonde thick and long length stretching out and travelling deep inside of the blushing and moaning Sasuke.

“N-naruto,” Sasuke moans out weakly, holding the other tigher as Naruto repeats the action a few more times, slamming deep inside of Sasuke and hitting him in every possible good spot. Sasuke was a withering and moaning mess, Naruto was moaning against the others ear. He loved how Sasuke clung to him, not just with his hands, and it made him grind deeper into Sasuke’s tight warm hole.

They continue, Naruto’s hand finding it’s way to Sasuke’s erection and he starts jerking the other off violently as he grinded deep into him. Sasuke moans over and over again, sweat dripping from his forehead as he gets close to his orgasm.

“Naruto!” Sasuke cries out, pleasure exploding inside of him as he comes inside of Naruto’s hand, Naruto groans with pleasure as Sasuke’s hole tightens with the Uchiha’s orgasm and Naruto soon joins the other, releasing his seed inside Sasuke and up the others back. They both pant and gasp for breath, leaning against eachother. Naruto chuckles softly and Sasuke tsks, his wet hair sticking to his flushed face.

“From now on we do that a lot more,” Sasuke demands and Naruto smirks, gently biting the others earlobe.

“I’m already set to go another round, Sasuke-chan,” Naruto giggles when the Uchiha’s eyes widen with disbelief but sure enough, Naruto’s length was already hard against the Uchiha’s inner thigh.

“Usuratonkaichi, what’re you waiting for?”

————-  
Bam! Bam! Bam!

Woowee I wasn’t sure about Kakashi or Sasuke but after writing it I regret not writing it before!

Do you readers think I should do a chapter on the other boys experiences or leave it to your imagination? Let me know! Also whaddya think of that Uke SasUKE? Was it to his character?

I hope so lolol

Naruto harem members:

Shikamaru

Shino

Kiba

Hinata

Kakashi

Sasuke

Chouji (coming up)

Who do you want Naruto to sleep with next? Lmao


	5. Never been done

On the other side of the bath house were Ino, Hinata and Sakura. All three girls were relaxing in the hot water, not having a clue about what could have been going on in the men’s section. Especially since Naruto set up a wall of chakra to block out any sounds from escaping. Hinata was slightly unnerved when the other two started whispering to one another about how great Sasuke is and arguing about who would kiss them first. The Hyuga smirked when a very un-innocent plan built it’s way into her mind.

“Aren’t you two worried about if you’re bad at kissing? I’d want my first kiss with someone I really like to be magical, which is why I’m worried.. how can I know if I’m not bad at kissing?” Hinata’s soft voice earnt both of the other girls attention, their eyes widen with shock at the truth in the others words.

“Oh no! What if I don’t know what to do?? Sasuke would hate me!” Sakura cries with disbelief, Ino nodding with agreement.

“The only way to know is to practice, but I wouldn’t want to get a boyfriend just to practise my kissing on them,” Ino sulks and Sakura pouts alongside her blonde friend, both of them not seeing the small smirk on the seemingly innocent Hinata’s face. She had heard Naruto brag way too many times that he was going to be all of the Rookie Nine’s first kiss, Hinata was about to make the Uzumaki quite jealous.

“W-well, girls never kiss and tell,” Hinata suggests softly, innocently poking her two index fingers together as the Sasuke fangirls both turn to her with disbelief in their eyes. Sakura was quite shocked at what Hinata had just suggested, that they could practice on eachother, and not tell anyone else. Ino, however, was considering it.

“Hinata you’re a genius! If we kiss eachother then we can give eachother advice and tips! Silly guys would just be too busy thinking with their dicks to give any advice!” Ino cheers and Sakura’s entire face turns bright red. Hinata smiles sheepishly as Ino swims slowly towards her.

“Shall we?” Ino giggles and Hinata blushes but nods, filling the gap between them. Ino puts her hands on the shorter girls face, their chests pressed together as the blonde leans down and connects their lips.

Ino gasps when the shy and innocent Hinata takes control, moving against the other and kissing her deeply, eyes closed. Ino was flushing tremendously, trying to follow with the others lips, almost squeaking when Hinata’s mouth opens and her warmtongue flicks against Ino’s lips. Ino hesitates but slowly opens her mouth too, their tongues moving against eachother, Hinata was very much in control of the situation and the way that the Hyuga moved made Ino feel warmer. Poor Sakura was covering her face with shock, cheeks bright red and eyes wide with disbelief.

When the two girls finally seperate, a small line of saliva between their lips breaking and falling into the water, Hinata and Ino pant softly.

“H-Hinata,” Ino breathes out with shock, the so called quiet girl blushing and smiling as she sucked in the much needed oxygen. Sakura leans towards the others with curiosity in her bright green eyes.

“So? Was it good?” Sakura asks, blinking with shock when Ino nods furiously.

“Hinata is an amazing kisser! Are you sure it was your first time, Hinata?” Ino asks, pouting when Hinata nods with a slight smile.

“Mhm, you were good too, Ino-san. Maybe try to be more agressive?” Hinata suggests the the blonde nods, turning to Sakura and grinning. The pinkette’s eyes widen and she tries to swim away but her blonde friend was already there, holding her hips still as their lips connect. This time the both of them were a little sloppy, just trying to taste as much as they could. Sakura makes a sound of shock when Ino starts poking her tongue against the pinkettes lips, copying what she remembered Hinata doing. Sakura slowly opens her lips and pulls her head back slightly when the others tongue starts moving inside her mouth. The two break apart and Ino whines.

“Hey! That was barely enough time!” Ino sulks and Sakura swims towards Hinata, holding the others arm and poking her tongue out at Ino.

“Too bad! I wanna try to kiss Hinata!” Sakura turns to the black haired Hyuga and Ino moves into the others vision too, both girls smirking. Hinata’s eyes widen a bit as they both move closer to her face. Maybe Hinata was a little too inexperienced to try two at once..

“Lets both play with Hinata~” Ino sings and Sakura smirks with agreement, pink hair bouncing as she nods softly.

“Yeah! She can tell us if we’re good or bad! And even who did better!” Sakura cheers and Ino smirks, nodding with an evil glint in her eyes. Hinata was blushing furiously, especially when Sakura climbed onto her lap and started kissing her. The green eyed kunochi gets curious, hands moving along Hinata’s body and gripping the Hyuga’s breasts, smirking when Hinata whined against the other. As Hinata’s mouth opened Sakura slid her tongue into the others, trying to do what she saw Ino doing but with much more gracefulness. Hinata couldn’t really focus on what was going on with their kiss, not when Sakura’s hands were holding her so tightly, thumb and finger pinching her nipples repeatedly. Hinata couldn’t stop the soft squeaks and moans from escaping her lips, which just made Sakura try harder.

Ino, who felt left out, starts kissing the others neck and collarbone, leaving little love bites all over Hinata. The blonde traces her hand up Hinata’s thigh teasingly, grinning when the Hyuga shivers and pulls back from the kiss. Hinata breathes heavily and blushes furiously as the two girls grin down at her, Sakura continues to massage the others (bigger) breasts and the pinkette felt proud when Hinata threw her head back and moaned softly. Ino smirks and starts moving her hand higher up the others thigh, fingers mere millimeters away from the others entrance. Hinata was gasping with pleasure, only stopping when Sakura’s lips preoccupied her mouth yet again. Though that didn’t stop he Hyuga from shouting with shock at the sudden feeling down between her legs, Ino’s fingers tracing along her clit slowly and teasingly.

Hinata moaned and suddenly threw her arms around Sakura, pulling the other against her and holding her tightly. This caused Sakura’s own heat to press against Ino’s knuckles, the pinkette gasping with shock and turning bright red. Ino’s eyes widen and she grins evilly.

“Ino! T-This is far more than just kissing!” Sakura shouts, watching as poor Hinata continues to moan as Ino barely even hesitated to play with the others sensitive spot with even more ferocity. Ino snickered and looked over at Sakura, free hand waving at the pinkette.

“You jealous?” Ino asks, now having both hands beneath the water. The blonde slowly presses her thumbs against the top of both of the girls’ entrances, sliding them down slowly. The action made both Hinata and Sakura shudder and moan in pleasure, Ino was practically grinning with confidence. Then the girl in charge of the situation slowly slips her pointer finger into both Hinata and Sakura, pushing it as deep as she could inside the two of them. Hinata clings tighter to Sakura whilst Sakura moans Ino’s name softly. This made Ino blink slowly, grinning and pumping the fingers in and out quickly, pushing a second one in after a while. Hinata and Sakura were moaning in a messy harmony, both girls were flushing tremendously and both of them felt warm in the lower part of their stomach. Like they were being electrocuted.

“I-Ino-s-san, c-can we try something else?” Hinata suggests between gasps of pleasure. Ino tilts her head curiously but pulls her hands away, rolling her eyes when Sakura glares at her whilst flushing deeply.

“Only Hinata-chan can do that! Inopig! I don’t want you to touch me!” Sakura complains, turning and watching Hinata sheepishly climb out of the water and sit down on a towel, still completely naked. Ino doesn’t hesitate to throw herself out of the water, pinning Hinata down and kissing her. The ravenette girls eyes widen when she feels Ino’s knee between her legs, Ino’s hands groping her breasts much like what Sakura was doing. Meanwhile Sakura made a scandalised sound and jumped out of the water too.

Ino leant away from Hinata, straddling the Hyuga who was blushing and pushing her thighs together.

“I-if you could lay down, I can s-show you what I mean,” Hinata explains, smiling shyly when Ino shrugs and climbs off of her. Hinata sits up and looks at the blushing Ino who was laying down in front of her. Sakura chose to watch and take silent notes on what was going on. Hinata crawls towards Ino and stops at the others entrance, hands holding Ino’s thighs gently as she leant down.

Ino gasps with shock when she felt the quiet Kunochi’s tongue against her clit, Hinata’s warm oral muscle tasting every part of Ino before slowly pushing inside the others warm entrance. Hinata noted that it tasted salty, but sweet in an odd way, and started pushing her tongue in as far as she could, sucking slightly in attempt to make it as pleasant for Ino as possible. Said Blonde was shuddering and moaning with pleasure, hand pushed through Hinata’s hand and clenching it tightly. Sakura felt hotter just watching the scene and after a few seconds the pinkette couldn’t help but sit back and start pushing her own fingers in her warmth, furiously turned on by the sound of Ino’s moans and gasps. Hinata only stopped when she assumed Ino hit her orgasm, the blondes back curled as she moaned loudly, the sound was rough and raw yet so sexy, and a warm salty cum like liquid came from the other. Hinata blushes and wipes her face on a nearby towel, blushing even harder when Ino swore with surprise.

“Are you sure you’re not a koibito, Hinata? You’re amazing at that!” Ino gasps, sitting up and looking over at the tremendously turned on and excited Sakura. The two girls, Hinata and Ino, make their way towards Sakura and by the end of the hour the three of them were much more experienced.

Start of the chunin exams

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were standing inside the room filled with genins, all of which were hoping to become chunin, and each of them held a confident smirk. They were the last to arrive, damn their sensei’s lateness (it was contagious), and apparently that made them the most interesting. Gaara and Naruto made eye contact and the blonde smiles warmly, knowing instantly that Gaara was the container to Shukaku. How? He could feel the hatred.

“This is going to be easy,” Sasuke mumbles to Sakura, who was too busy staring at Hinata to register what he was saying. Hinata smiled at Sakura and the green eyed kunochi flushed and smiled sheepishly in response. Sasuke huffs in annoyance and turns his attention to Naruto, tugging the other’s sleeve softly.

“If Hinata-san is in your harem why is she always making Ino and Sakura blush just by looking at them?” Sasuke whispers and Naruto’s eyes widen, his head snaps in Hinata’s direction and when the Hyuga smirks Naruto swears under his breath.

“Probably because she got to them before I could, ugh no fair!” Naruto sulks, Sasuke rolls his eyes and tsks jealously. Sure the Uchiha was interested in Naruto, well he was technically dating Naruto (as a harem) but he also felt similar feelings for Sakura.

“Alright brats! Lets start the first phase of the exam!”

Start to forest of death phase (Team seven threesome!)

“Geez that test was ridiculously easy, eh Sakura-chan?” Naruto nudges his pink haired team mate and Sakura grins and nods, nudging Sasuke next. The Uchiha rolls his eyes.

“Yeah,” Sasuke muttered before they all go quiet, litening to Anko explain the second part of their exam. Naruto wasn’t worried, it sounded almost like a game. Sakura was slightly concerned but was confident that they could make it as a team and Sasuke was.. thinking inappropriatly. Which was new, since that was usually Naruto’s job. But still, five days alone in a forest with Naruto and Sakura. Spelt out something to Sasuke that made the Uchiha’s face burn.

When the exam starts all three of them take off at incredible speeds, Sasuke gestures for them to stop and they follow. Now their team was stationed at a small clearing. Sasuke gave a copy of the scroll to Naruto and himself and gave the real one to Sakura. Since the written exam took a little longer than the proctors had hoped the sun was already almost setting. So as team leader Sasuke decided that they’d set up camp for the night whilst they made plans, it was safer than running around all night or potentially bumping into others. Naruto set up around 200 shadow clones all around them, in random transformations jutsu’s, for a 3 kilometre area. No one could sneak up on them. The clones were in the trees and beneath the ground. And any other place you could imagine.

As Naruto and Sasuke start making plans Sakura started feeling weird, like some presence was pushing around her and it made her feel the same way she did in the spa. Unbeknownst to either of the team mates Naruto was already three steps ahead of Sasuke, working his magic to turn on Sakura and Sasuke to the point that shame was in the wind. Sure they were in the middle of a test but Naruto was super jealous of Hinata and knew that a good fuck could easily improve their teams overall performance.

Anyway, after a few minutes Sakura lost any control she was trying to hold onto, she grabbed Sasuke’s face in her hands and softly kissed his lips. She pulled back and smiled at him sheepishly and Sasuke was already turning red. As the two started making out furiously, Sasuke attempting to take the lead but Sakura eventually winning, Naruto set a couple hundred traps up around them before deciding to join in on the fun.

The blonde starts kissing Sakura’s neck and slowly stripping her down, clothes being thrown onto the floor next to them. Sakura didn’t even care, only pulling away from Sasuke to take a few breaths of air before returning to their hot and heavy kiss. After Sakura was completely undressed Naruto started working on Sasuke. When all three of them were eventually naked Sakura and Sasuke stopped kissing. Only so that they could figure out how all three of them could be included.

Sakura sat Sasuke and Naruto down, climbing into Naruto’s lap and kissing him deeply. She tried to dominate him but in seconds she turned into putty, letting his tongue travel through her entire mouth. Sasuke watched for a few seconds before feeling too jealous, moving behind Sakura and kissing her neck over the spots that Naruto had kissed her. The Uchiha’s hands moved to Sakura’s chest, pinching and massaging her in all the right places.

Sakura could feel both of the boys erections on either side of her and she smirked slightly, though a part of her was quite nervous. She hadn’t even been with a boy yet and now it looked like she was about to have two at once!

“I call this side, Sasuke-chan can have the back~” Naruto sings out when his and Sakura’s lips seperate so that they could breathe.

“O-or Sasuke-kun could have my mouth, if he’d like?” Sakura suggested, giggling when her dark haired team mate instantly went with that idea. After moving around a bit they were in the perfect positions. Sakura was straddling Naruto whilst Sasuke stood at the pinkettes side.

Slowly Sakura lifts herself up until she’s above Naruto’s impressive length, lowering herself even slower and letting a string of moans and cries escape her lips as pleasure and pain filled her heat. Once she is finally sitting on Naruto’s dick, feeling like she was going to explode, Naruto takes control. The blonde grabs her hips and starts lifting her up to about halfway, his thick warm length throbbing with pleasure at the feeling of her tight little hold, and then he driped her back down. The two of them moan with pleasure and Sasuke tsks, earning the somewhat unfocused Sakura’s attention. Whilst Naruto continues to do a mix of grinding into her and lifting her up and down the Pinkette reaches for Sasuke’s left out erection, rubbing it softly and slowly before taking the tip of it in her mouth.

Sasuke hisses with pleasure, slightly surprised at how warm it was, and grabs the back of his teammates head. Sakura almost chokes when Sasuke pushes her head, causes her to take the rest of him in in one fell swoop. They make eye contact and Sakura nods softly, Sasuke smirks and continues to slam his warm length inside of her mouth and down her throat. Meanwhile Naruto was speeding up and Sakura was getting really close to her orgasm, the blonde length felt like it was filling her up entirely and it made her body shudder with pleasure. Every time she moaned Sasuke moaned too and sped up, the vibrations on his length due to the moans making his dick throb with pleasure. Sakura felt saliva dripping down her chin and it made her face turn bright red, though there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Naruto was holding the others waist as tightly as he could, dropping her down on his erection whilst also grinding upwards so that he could get as deep inside her as possible. After he sped up even more and got even deeper he felt Sakura’s pussy tighten around him, the pinkette moaning loudly around Sasuke’s cock and coming around Naruto’s length. Sasuke was finished not long after, blushing tremendously when Sakura swallows his orgasm without hesitation. Naruto grinded inside of his pink haired team mate for a little longer before joining the other two, moaning in that rough voice of his and pulling out of Sakura.

The three of them clean up and get dressed again, Sakura’s face bright red.

“So, Sakura-chan, wanna join my harem?”  
—————  
Ohhhh shit!

Welcome to the end of yet another finished chapter! This one took a little longer cause I couldn’t decide if I wanted Hinata to get some or not.

But yeah, whaddya think? Hinata is the new top dog! I feel like later on those two will be rivals and try to get the most people to join their harems, sure Naruto is a koibito but Hinata is naturally gorgeous so she automatically gets a harem!

Naruto harem members:

Shikamaru

Shino

Hinata

Kiba

Kakashi

Sasuke

Chouji (it ended up happening in the bathhouse too!)

Sakura!

Hinata’s Harem:

Naruto

Sakura

Ino

(Make some suggestions on who you think should join Hinata’s harem!)


	6. The sanin has some fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has serious noncon, trigger warning

The exam was going easy, Naruto and Sasuke worked together to steal a scroll and they were minutes away from the tower. Until Naruto saw a snake. It wasn’t that unusual in this forest, bugs and wildlife squirmed around and attacked anything in it’s sight. Yet for some reason, Naruto felt like this wasn’t just a snake.

Soon enough his hunch was proven correct, Sakura was unconscious on the ground, Sasuke had just been given some sort of seal or curse mark and was also unconscious and our main character was being held in a tight grip by a snake.

What a great way to end a day. Naruto’s purple ringed eyes watched the snake user lay Sasuke’s body down, the snowey haired boy felt a growl deep in his throat as jealousy and protectiveness swept through him. They were his to touch, not this son of a bitch. The Sanin chuckled and somehow swayed around until he was staring directly into the others blue and purple eyes, lips curled into a sly grin.

Naruto didn’t hesitate to recoil his ability, not wanting this bastard to feel any form of affection towards him. Unlickily for Naruto, Orochimaru had been following them for long enough to be well caught in the sexy and warm chakra. A cold hand was rubbing Naruto’s neck, holding it tight enough that the boy knew the threat behind it. He had to obey. Or he’d die.

“I’d never met one of your kind before, oh but I heard so many tales. I’m so excited to taint your chakra and leave you scarred with my scent, so that whenever you even think of procreation you’ll picture me. You’ll never be able to do any form of love making because you know that I’ll always be there, waiting. I can’t wait to claim you as my own little sex slave,” Orochimaru slurred as his snakes moved around, holding the boy down against the ground and keeping his arms and legs together like living ropes. Naruto didn’t struggle, he actually smirked, eyes glowing a bright purple and he pushed his chakra deep inside the Sanin. Orochimaru shivered slightly. He was underestimating Naruto, he believed that he was still in control. Naruto knew this next part would fucking suck for him but he was going to try his hardest to give Orochimaru what he wants, to make the other believe Naruto wasn’t thinking of ways to kill him.

“You think I dont want this? I’ve been waiting for a good round for far too long.” Naruto smiled wolfishly and the Sanin blinked slowly, sitting on the others lower waist in a straddling position. Sure enough, Naruto’s unnaturally large length was pushing against the sanin’s leg. Orochimaru huffed with humour, grabbing Naruto’s throat in a tight hold. Tears brimmed Naruto’s eyes as he choked for breath.

“Trust me kid, you won’t be able to even touch yourself without picturing me, slamming into you and making you scream. You’ll wish for death, because I will send you to a personal hell. No one will be able to make you cry and bleed like me,” Orochimaru’s sharp nails easily tore apart Naruto’s shirt, the boys tanned and toned torso being eaten up by the Sanin’s hungry and sadistic eyes. Naruto lifted his head back and sighed in pleasure, humoured by how easy it was to toy with the Sanin. Naruto wasn’t some weakling or in any way submissive, he would take it. When he got older and stronger he would give it back tenfold and make the sanin eat his words. And his dick.

Naruto wasn’t surprised that he was naked already, small snakes crawling all over and licking along the sensitive parts of his body. One particular snake wrapped itself around his cock, tightening whenever the blonde made a sound of pleasure. Orochimaru watched for a little while, getting turned on by the moaning tear eyed mess. Then he decided that he wanted some fun, too. He lifted Naruto up until he was sitting, snakes now tying against his waist to keep him against a nearby tree. The snake wrapped around Naruto’s cock tightened as the Sanin took his own impressive length out, pressing it against Naruto’s lips and slapping the blonde in the face with the hand not holding his dick.

“Suck it.” Orochimaru ordered, sighing with pleasure softly when the blonde does as ordered, red lips slowly wrapping around the head of his length and sucking hard. Naruto gagged and drooled when Orochimaru slammed his hips forwards, his entire length down the others throat. Naruto cried in pain against the others cock and the snake tightened even more, Naruto left like his dick was going to explode. Without any mercy Orochimaru began to slam his hips inside of the others mouth, loving the tears that spilled from Naruto’s face and the drool that poured down the others neck.

Naruto swore the hot length was going all the way down his throat, he tried to suck or do anything to speed the process up but it went on for ages. Just Orochimaru slamming his cock deep into the others mouth, occasionally making the snake tighten around Naruto’s tanned length which made the blonde scream in a mix of pleasure and pain. When Naruto could swear he tasted blood Orochimaru finally pulled out, smirking slightly and turning the other over so that Naruto was kneeling down with his ass in the air. The snake on Naruto’s cock moved and found a grip on the blondes balls, Naruto’s moans echoed around the forest.

“Scream my name, brat.” Orochimaru slammed his drool covered length inside of the others burning hot ass, hands gripping Naruto’s waist so hard that the boy bled. Naruto cried and screamed out in pain, it felt like his body was being torn in half, it wasn’t like how he treated Sasuke or Shino or any of them. It was just all take and no give. This wasn’t what Koibito were.

Orochimaru was enjoying himself, at least, moaning deeply as he started to pound inside of the blonde boy, slapping Naruto’s ass hard enough to instantly leave hand shaped bruises. Naruto’s voice felt scratchy when it finally started to feel somewhat good, when the blonde moaned with pleasure instead of screaming Orochimaru sped up instantly. It was a blur of moans, slapping sounds and pain to Naruto, his dick was practically being strangled and his hips and ass were covered in bruises. Plus his asshole was being slammed like there was no tomorrow, he’d definitely need some help walking tomorrow.

“Call my name! I said call my name!” Orochimaru scratched down Naruto’s back and the boy finally gave in, throwing his head back and tightening his asshole around the others large long dick.

“Orochimaru! Please, Fucking destroy me!” Naruto begged loudly, drool once again spilling from his mouth as the jonin moved faster and harder, Naruto couldn’t even cum because of how tight the snake on his was so when he moaned particularly loudly it was followed by more begging.

“P-please let me c-cum! Please Orochimaru!” Naruto cried, the Sanin just laughed and continued to fuck the boy mercilessly. The snake kept tightening and Naruto could barely breathe. After what felt like hours Orochimaru moaned breathlessly and after one final deep grind inside the other a hot liquid shot out and covered Naruto’s back and ass, mixing with the blood and bruises. It was Orochimaru’s kind of art. The snake slowly unwrapped from Naruto’s dick and the blonde’s cum instantly poured out, the boy collapsed against the floor and Orochimaru scoffed. He had quite literally fucked the boy unconscious.

“When the young Sasuke comes for me, you will too.”

When Sakura woke up and saw her messed up team she almost threw up at the sight, but she pulled herself together. She took some of the salvagable parts of Naruto’s clothes and cleaned him up in a neaby reservoir. After she did that she wrapped the scratches and cuts along the boys back and chest and laid him down next to Sasuke, she set up a heap of traps and kept watch. Only day 2 and she was the last one remaining, go figure.

At approximately 2 am the next morning Naruto stirred, he mumbled under his breath and then his eyes shot open. The blonde sat up quickly and then winced in pain, his ass and throat were on fire. Sakura smiled weakly at him, feeling sorry for her team mate.

“I’m so sorry I couldn’t have helped you, it must have been awful.” Sakura put her hand on Naruto’s shoulder and the blonde blinked slowly, eyes lowering as discomfort settled in his stomach. That Sanin.. was disgusting.

“No one could have stopped him, he’s a sanin. I’m more worried about our little Sasuke-kun..”

Both team mates turn to the Uchiha and look back at eachother. the short silence was interrupted by the sound of an approaching teams and both teens instantly jumped up into defensive stances. Naruto fel over almost instantaneously. When Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji wondered out of the bushes the duo sigh in relief and relax a bit.

“Sakura? Naruto? Sasuke?!? What happened to my precious Sasuke?!!” Ino leapt towards the Uchiha and Sakura sniffed in distain, puffing her chest out proudly. She’d definitely beat Ino in that race, that blonde hadn’t even seen Sasuke’s dick let along sucked it. Chouji and Shikamaru blushed when they saw the shirtless Naruto (Sakura had found his pants but his shirt was ripped apart beyond repair) and looked concern when the blonde made a pain filled hiss.

“What happened to you Naruto?” Chouji asked, not knowing what was behind the bandages. Sakura made sure to cover everything, for Naruto’s privacy’s sake. Shikamaru listened to the story that Naruto told but the blonde stopped at the part where he was alone with Orochimaru and closed his eyes.

“I tried to fight him on my own, see how well that went.”

Chouji instantly believed the lie and scolded the blonde all whilst Shikamaru’s eyes widen. He could see through the lie. Sakura could tell, and so could Naruto. The Uzumaki tried to get up and Sakura quickly got up too, supporting him with her arm around his tanned waist, making all of team ten gasp. Ino especially.

“Is she in the..” Shikamaru cleared his throat and Naruto nodded lazily, Chouji flushed tremendously and mumbled something about getting firewood whilst Ino demanded answers.

“Well you asked for it Ino, I’m the Koibito and most of the Rookie nine are apart of my harem.. I think you’re the last one to be informed actually..” Naruto brought a thumb to his chin and Shikamaru scoffed, chuckling when Ino went bright red and shouted with shock.

“Hinata?! Sakura?!? Wait wait wait.. SASUKE??” Ino screamed and Naruto nodded with a sly smirk, Ino clutched her head and fell to her knees dramatically.

“Yeah and Sasuke and I kissed Inopig~” Sakura wanted to rub some salt in the wound. They all leapt thirty feet into the air when a soft cough came from behind them. Sasuke sat up slowly, clutching his neck in pain and staring at the four rookies. Naruto smiled sheepishly and waved at Sasuke and Ino smiled flirtatiously.

“What happened? Why is Naruto bandaged?” Sasuke asked lowly and Naruto stiffened, slowly sitting down next to Sasuke.

“Orochimaru uh.. he..” Naruto wasn’t really, he couldn’t say it. It was disgusting. Sasuke’s eyes widen and a sudden deep hate filled chakra fills the area and all of the genin wince and turn away, except Naruto. The blonde looked down.

“I’ll kill him.” Sasuke spat out, putting his hand on Naruto’s chest. Naruto looked up with surprise when the Uchiha was now kneeling between Naruto’s legs. He was glaring but Naruto knew the glare wasn’t for him. Ino shrieked with surprise when Sasuke leant down and kissed the blonde’s lips, before quickly getting up and scoffing.

“Why aren’t we at the tower yet? Dumbass.” Sasuke grunted and Naruto instantly recovered, jabbing a thumb at Sasuke accusingly.

“Well excuse me princess but you were passed out and no one here could carry your fat ass-“

“Naruto!” Ino scolded the blonde and Naruto huffed with annoyance, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away.

“Shikamaru has a bigger dick than you.” Naruto huffed and all four of the other Shinobi groan. Shikamaru flushed and stormed off to find chouji and Sasuke glared daggers down at Naruto.

— in the tower —

The two teams got to the tower fairly easily, albeit a bit slow due to Naruto’s limp, and went their seperate ways for the next two days. Sakura went over to gossip with Ino at one point and that left the two boys to be alone in the room. Naruto was laying on the bed, and Sasuke was about ready to blow up.

“So can I kiss you or what? Dumbass.” Sasuke growled and Naruto’s loud laughter only made the Uchiha more frustrated, jumping down from the top bunk and glaring at the half naked blonde.

“Y-you’re such a jerk! Of course you can.” Naruto said between laughter and Sasuke huffed, gently climbing onto the bed even though he seemed pissed off. He ended up gently laying atop of the blonde, blushing and glaring down at the other before connecting their lips. When Naruto started shaking with laughter below him Sasuke’s sharingans blazed with annoyance and it made Naruto laugh even louder.

“Ah ah ok ok, let me lead for now until you know what you’re doing-“

“I know how to do this, you’re just being too stupid.” Sasuke interrupted, throwing a pillow over Naruto’s face. Naruto lifted the pillow a bit so that his mouth and nose were visable and smirked.

“What if I cover my eyes? Make you feel better little princess?”

Naruto yelped with pain when Sasuke suddenly bit a part of his jaw, grunting with annoyance as he moved back to the others lips and kissed him slowly and confidently.

“Don’t call me that.” Sasuke mumbled between breathes, now gently kissing Naruto’s neck and leaving light but still visable love bites on him. Naruto’s little gasps and moans made Sasuke feel warm inside.

“I am getting rid of his mark on you.” Sasuke wanted to ask but it was too embarrassing. A demand came out instead. Naruto nodded weakly and Sasuke moved lower along Naruto’s torso, kissing bruised or cut spots gently and starting to tug the others pants down.

Naruto felt like he was melting with the fire users mouth against his inner thighs, he never thought someone so rough around the edges could ever be gentle. This was definitely going to be a reoccurring even because Naruto had never felt so good before. Until Sasuke touched the others erection. Naruto flinched violently, remembering that fucking snake and Sasuke recoiled with shock.

“Ah.. sorry.. “ Naruto mumbled from under the pillow and Sasuke scoffed, gently and slowly wrapping his hands around Naruto’s dick.

“Sulk.” Sasuke tsked, moving his hand up and down slowly and smirking when Naruto began to moan his name out softly and beneath his breath. The Uchiha was eager for a time where he didn’t have to hold back against Naruto. To show that he was still stronger than the blonde, that he wasn’t anyone’s bitch.

“Hah~ Sasuke.. a-are you going to-“

“There is no way in hell that my mouth is going anywhere near your dick, dumbass.” Sasuke interrupted and Naruto pouted but didn’t complain, since this was a rare enough occasion the blonde would have to cope. Maybe he could nag Shikamaru or maybe even Ino to do it later- if that didn’t make Sasuke too jealous.

Sasuke’s calloused hand seemed to wash away any disgusting feelings off of Naruto and when the blonde came it felt as though he was being cleansed. Sasuke even got a wet towel and cleaned the mess up and redressed Naruto. When the Uchiha was about to wordlessly climb back onto his bed Naruto made a sound, stopping the boy.

“I’m cold..” Naruto passive aggressively mumbled and the Sharingan user tsked, secretly glad that he got to lay with Naruto without having to ask. The Ravenette climbs in Next to Naruto and blushes when the blonde cuddles up behind him.

“Dumbass if I wake up with your morning wood against me I will decapitate you.”

Naruto rolled onto his other side and Sasuke smirked. He hated the idea of being that idiots little spoon.


	7. Gaara of the sand

The small prelims weren’t very interesting; Sasuke fought and won and got wheeled away to have his curse mark sealed. Naruto mainly sat with Sakura and his sensei, listening to the pinkette retell the tale of what happened when Orochimaru attacked. Hinata and Neji fought and Naruto yelled at Neji, noting that after kicking his ass Neji would be a nice addition to his harem. Sakura and Ino fought, Sakura won and when Naruto was called up to fight against Kiba the blonde instantly kicked complete ass. After a few more rounds and some announcements Naruto took off, saying a curt goodbye to the clearly eager Shikamaru and Chouji. He gave them each a shadowclone of course.

When Naruto left the arena alone he purposely followed the scent of a fellow container, and hopefully a new harem member. Naruto couldn’t ignore how pretty that little Gaara was, who else had eyes that vibrant yet a voice that rough and sexy?

Naruto had to have him. If Gaara didn’t kill him first.

Naruto found the red head sitting on a rooftop and he lazily approaches him, letting off thick waves of his chakra and smirking when the other fifteen year old scrunches up his face and turns around with confused eyes. Very confused eyes. Very confused beautiful ocean eyes. Naruto licked his lips and brushed some of his light snowy blonde hair behind his ear. Naruto’s hair was almost a pastel yellow shade and his bangs were similar to Sasuke’s but his hair was shoulder length and far less spiky.

“You, Naruto. Why do you make me feel weird?” Gaara asked in that raspy voice and Naruto grinned, straight to the point eh? Naruto sat down next to the red head, certain that by now he had used enough chakra for Gaara to not try anything stupid. The deadly sand user was reduced to a horny angsty teenager. Like Sasuke.

“I’m a koibito, and my abilities aren’t singled out to just one village. Wanna spend the night with me?” Naruto leant towards the other with a foxy grin, being straight to the point wasn’t as fun as teasing but he didn’t have the patience at this point. He wanted Gaara now. And Gaara seemed to want the same. Gaara was quiet for a little while, not realising that his hatred and bloodlust was being pulled from him. Naruto took away peoples hatred and anger and stored it deep inside him, unintentionally building an alternate personality deep inside him that wanted to be freed.

“Koibito? With me? You would end up killed.” Gaara deadpanned, it sounded like he was rejecting Naruto’s offer but he was moving his face towards the blonde and his sand was pulling Naruto’s body closer as he prepared a sandteleportation. Gaara probably wanted Naruto’s death to be the outcome. Naruto grinned from ear to ear and put a hand on the others waist, noticing how Gaara shivered.

“Well I’ve just found out that I’m a little bit of a masochist; so this might be fun.”  
———  
Hinata’s harem adventure interlude (will continue to Gaaruto after)

Hinata was quite shocked to see Shino leaning against the wall, Kiba sitting on the chair by her bed and a shadow clone of Naruto. All three watching her with worry.

“So you sent a clone just to make sure Hinata is ok?” Kiba continued and the clone nodded sheepishly.

“I do love and care about all of you-“

Hinata’s embarrassed squeak made them all turn their heads, Kiba grinned from ear to ear and hugged the small kunochi. Hinata flushed tremendously and hugged her teammate back, hugging Shino too. Naruto’s clone just watched with a sheepish grin.

“Oi oi oi, Hinata. Are you trying to rival my harem?” The clone asked and both Shino and Kiba turn to stare at the clone with confusion, Hinata blushed even harder and covered her cheeks.

“I was just planning on kissing them b-b-but-“

“No way! Hinata who did you get with?” Kiba asked and Shino adjusts his glasses with a small hidden smirk, having a theory on who it’d be.

“I-I-Ino and S-Sakura..” She squeaked out and Kiba whistled lowly. Shino hummed, apparently all of the rookie nine were casually bisexual. Why? Probably because of Naruto. As for the girls? Shino figured that all girls were a little bisexual at some point.

“That’s so hot! You should include me sometim-“

“K-Kiba-kun! Don’t say that here!” Hinata covered her

face with a pillow and Naruto chuckles lowly, ruffling the small girls hair gently.

“Later on you need to tell me the story. In detail.” The clone nodded once and disappeared. Kiba smirked evilly.

“Can I join your harem, Hinata?”

“Me too, why? Because I would like to tease Naruto and be loyal with my team.”

“G-guys!”

——

Back to the Gaaruto yaoi

Naruto wasn’t sure why or really how he ended up being held down with sand, the yellow grains wrapped tightly around his wrists and ankles. He didn’t expect Gaara to just stare at him for thirty seconds, both boys undressed completely already after making out furiously.

“I.. don’t know what to do..” Gaara muttered and Naruto rolled his eyes, no one ever knew what to do at first, most people just made it up as they went along. The blonde chuckled to himself; right.. normally 14-15 year olds didn’t need to know what to do. Or how to do it best. The Uzumaki oddly didn’t feel guilty, not when it was so obvious they all enjoyed it.

“Well, do you want me to lead?” Naruto didn’t expect the sand to unwrap the blonde or for the redhead to nod slowly. A wolfish grin growed on Naruto’s face and in less than seconds Gaara was pinned down on Naruto’s bed, their lips locked again in a hot and rough kiss. Gaara didn’t struggle beneath the blonde, even submissing slightly when Naruto licked the others lips, opening his mouth and letting Naruto’s tongue slip in. Their saliva mixed as their tongues move and slide against eachother, trying to taste and feel every inch of the other.

After some more of that Gaara made a shocked sound, something very very warm rubbing against his length making him feel better than anything he’d ever felt. Naruto smirked lazily and continued to move his hand up and down the others cock in slow teasing motions, his own dick getting harder as he watched Gaara sigh and moan lowly in that deep voice. After a little more of that Naruto sat down on the others waist, their erections rubbing against eachother which caused them both to moan lowly. Naruto had both of their lengths in his hand, with them rubbing against eachother and his hand they both were rolling their eyes back with pleasure.

“G-Gaara slap me. Scratch me. I need you to hurt me.” Naruto whimpered, slowly lowering himself down onto Gaara’s thick and hot erection, Gaara felt a sudden rush of pure heat and pleasure around his length and before he could even register what Naruto had asked of him he was clawing against the others back, bucking his hips up. Naruto cried out and lowered himself in one final push, throwing his head back as he finally felt all of Gaara inside of him. Gaara panted lowly and his eyes widened, a small sand whip forming in his hands. Hurt Naruto? Gaara licked his lips and nodded. He could do that.

A loud whack sound fills the room as the small sand whip strikes along Naruto’s lower back and the blonde cries out lowly, Gaara repeats the action until Naruto starts moving again. Naruto starts riding Gaara’s dick, moving up and down as quickly as he could, speeding up whenever he was whipped. The room was filled with their moans, the whip cracking and the sounds of their bodys slapping against eachother. Gaara pulled on Naruto’s hand and started to leave hickies and bite marks on the others wrist, enjoying how loudly Naruto called his name.

Naruto wasn’t sure why it felt so damn good, the blonde started to touch himself as he grinded down onto the others dick. Gaara didn’t like that apparently. The red head suddenly changes their positions, understanding what he needed to do. Naruto was now laying down on his back, looking up with tears in the corners of his eyes and a furious blush on his face. Gaara was kneeling between the others legs, slamming his thick erection into the others tight entrance without any warning.Naruto cried out lowly and was surprised to feel his hands once again restrained by the sand, he’d definitely awoken the monster inside of Gaara.

Gaara grinded deep and hard and fast inside of Naruto, Naruto was a moaning mess. It only got better when that rough and grainy sand started to wrap around the blondes length and it tediously began to move up and down on the others cock. Even more sand found it’s way to Naruto’s nipples and that sand started to pinch and tug on the sensitive spots, making Naruto cry out with pleasure and clutch the bed sheets tightly. He could barely focus, with Gaara fucking him like there was no tomorrow and with all of that sand. It was a sensory overload and for the first time Naruto was the first one to reach his orgasm. The hot white cum spread all over Naruto’s chest and Gaara’s eyes widen, the red head shifted around and grinded even deeper inside of naruto, making Naruto cry out with pleasure loudly.

“W-wait! I w-want to suck it..” Naruto weakly explains and Gaara only blinked slowly, begrudgingly pulling out and laying down, letting Naruto sit between his legs.

“That’s unhygienic.” Gaara muttered and Naruto rolled his eyes, face still a furious red shade.

“I’m very clean, thanks.” Naruto muttered, begrudgingly grabbing a tissue and cleaning any mess off of the two of them before sending a very sarcastic grin to Gaara.

Before Gaara could say anything Naruto leant down and took the redheads length in his mouth, all of it in the first try. Gaara closed his eyes tightly letting out a rather pleasure filled moan as Naruto started to bop his head and suck hard on the others length. It did not take very long for Gaara to hit his climax and the Shukaku container watched with bewilderment as Naruto swallowed all of it with a twisted grin.

“You definitely will need to visit the leaf when you’re older.”

Gaara pulled away from Naruto as if he’d been burned and in record times the redhead was dressed and standing by the window.

“I.. would like to continue this.. we have a month?”

“Sounds good. You in to join my harem?” Naruto stretched and made his way to the shower. Gaara was quiet for a small fraction of time.

“Sure.”

——

Timeskip

Hinata figured that she would be facing intense, sweat inducing activities over the month. She just didn’t think this is what they’d be. The raven haired girl was finally let out of hospital and on her way home two ‘non suspicious’ members of her team scooped her up and next thing she knew she was in Kiba’s house. Bound to a bed and completely naked.

She, of course, consented to it, but she was still ridiculously embarrassed by it.

“I should get to go first- why? Because I’m the one with more experience.” Shino explained, sending Hinata a ‘would you believe this guy’ kinda look. Kiba fumed and moved closer to the Hyuga, placing a hand on her bare thigh and grinning when she blushed even harder.

“Yeah well she clearly wants me more- so who do you pick Hinata?” Kiba asked, moving his hand up and down Hinata’s thigh slowly. Hinata flushed even harder and pulled weakly against her chakra resistant restraints. Where the boys got them from, she had no idea.

“I-I d-d-don’t know! J-just f-flip a coin.” She managed to get out and Shino pulled out a coin from his pocket.

“I call tails!” Kiba called out and Shino rolled his eyes, flipping the coin and frowning whilst Kiba cheers dramatically.

“Looks like I’m first.” Kiba sneered, taking his shirt and pants off but leaving his underwear on. Shino huffs with annoyance and storms out, too stubborn and jealous and probably turned on to stay and watch. Kiba climbed over his female teammate and slowly started to kiss her, one hand already holding her breast and massaging her nipple gently.

“K-Kiba-kun,” Hinata whimpered, clenching her legs together as shocks of pleasure shot up through her. Kiba grinned wolfishly and started kissing and sucking on her neck, biting down and moving to another spot when he was sure a mark would be left behind. Hinata tugged on her restraints again, harder, and moaned softly.

“Hinata~ You know I’ve been wanting to fuck you ever since I knew you were in the harem. I just kinda thought you and Naruto were exclusive.” Kiba admitted as he started to move lower, living bite marks on her collarbone and near her tits. Hinata couldn’t even respond, moaning softly and panting for breath.

“I-I-I w-wo-would have hahh said yess..” Hinata mumbled between moans and Kiba shrugged, pushing his clothed hard on against her clit and smirking when she gasps and moans loudly.

“Ah- c-ca-can y-you just p-put it in, p-p-please Kiba-kun?” Hinata begged softly, leaning up as much as she could to kiss the brunette, licking his lips softly and smiling innocently.

“Y-y-you can b-be as rough as you want..” She mumbled and Kiba was instantly removing his underwear and pressing his dick against her already wet pussy. Hinata blushed with embarrassment and pushed her legs apart, closing her eyes to hide her embarrassment. Sure, Hinata enjoyed what she did with Ino and Sakura, but she really liked the idea of not only Kiba but also Shino. In one sitting.

So when Kiba excitably slams his entire length inside of her soft and tight entrance, she threw her head back and made a very uninnocent sound. Kiba grabbed onto her shoulders tightly, dick throbbing in pleasure as she squeezed around his already tender cock. The brunette moaned with Hinata as he started to slide it out and then back in again, starting off with slow deep thrusts. Hinata wrapped her legs around his lower back and pushed him softly, trying to speed him up.

“H-harder- f-faster,” She weakly called out between moans and Kiba chuckled lowly, she wanted him to go wild? He’d definitely be going wild. The Inuzaki started to pound into her tight almost untouched pussy without any mercy, throwing his head back with pleasure as he perfectly slid inside of her. Hinata was practically drooling, her tongue falling from her mouth as Kiba basically started to fuck her brains out. They kept that pace for a while longer before Hinata felt a tight pull in her stomach and her moans started to hit an even higher octave.

“O-oh! K-kiba!” She squeezed him tighter with her legs, and Kiba moaned out her name in agreement; both very close to their orgasms. With a few messier thrusts Kiba pulled out and came all over his team mates pale flawless stomach and Hinata cried out loudly as she hit her orgasm. Kiba laid against her chest for a bit, catching his breath and chuckling sheepishly.

“Wow Hinata, you’re like a female Koibito. Have fun with Shino.” The brunette got up and walked to his bathroom and Hinata’s eyes widen. Wait- Shino would want to go right now? Hinata blushed hard, already feeling turned on. Her team was the best.


	8. His only demand

The day before the big competition Naruto was pent up in the hospital. Jiriya, his new sensei who thankfully swung the other way, had some messy teaching techniques but Naruto eventually got there.

Naruto woke up that morning with a very pleasant surprise, shikamaru playing some board game by the end of the bed tiredly. The blonde watched Shikamaru for a while before clearing his throat, making the Tsundere jump and look in his direction with wide eyes.

“Mendokusai, I thought you’d miss the competition. Good to see yo-“

“Nee, Shika-chann, you know I love you, right?” Naruto’s voice made Shikamaru flush, looking off to the side and nodding his head curtly. After Orochimaru, Naruto was learning how to draw the line between pleasantly rough and too much. Gaara was pleasant and left Naruto needing more.

Shikamaru was bigger than Gaara, though.

“Would you be interested in fucking me?” Naruto got out with it, seeing no point in beating around the bush. Shikamaru went an even brighter shade and turned his head away to hide his face completely.

“You’re in a hospital bed, Naruto. Mendokusai. Do you want to win tomorrow or not?” Shikamaru outright yelped when Naruto leapt from the bed and sat on the brunettes lap. Ocean eyes swirling into that familiar purple.

“I want to win now, Shikaa. Please fuck me?” He flutters his eyelashes and Shikamaru bites his lip, already hard against Naruto’s thigh.

“We’ll be caught.” He argued weakly, Naruto rolls his eyes and gets up to lock the door. Before getting back on Shikamaru’s lap he rids himself of all his clothes. Sitting his now bare ass on Shikamaru’s lap. The Nara heir swore under his breath and put his hand behind Naruto’s neck, forcing their lips together and moaning when the blondes ass started to teasingly rub against the tent in his pants.

“Mmh, you’re so big Shika, I want y- ohh!” Naruto was picked up and thrown over the bed, Shikamaru pinning his hands over his head with one hand and the other one pushed his shorts down enough for his length to break free. The Nara had a crazed desperate look in his eye and Naruto could feel so much love and lust but something dark coming off of his partner.

“Shut the fuck up Naruto, do you know how much I want you? Your clones aren’t enough. I only want the real thing.” He cursed as he rubbed his cock between the others ass, wishing he could just slam it into him right there and then.

Naruto’s eyes were wide with surprise. Shikamaru was possessive? That was confirmed when he felt lips biting roughly into his throat.

“I’ve tried fucking other people. Girls, boys. I only want you.” Shikamaru whispers against the others throat, pushing his index finger into Naruto’s mouth and smirking when the blonde sucked it obediently. Taking Shikamaru’s middle finger too and moaning lowly when Shikamaru bit particularly roughly on the others collarbone.

“Tell me you’re mine, you’re fucking mine.” Shikamaru pulled the fingers out and before Naruto could even breathe he pushed them into the others asshole roughly. Naruto curled his back and moaned with wide eyes. Holy shit, Naruto wasn’t sure how long he’d last with Shikamaru like this.

The digets were pushing in and out of his sensitive entrance so roughly that Naruto could barely think. Shikamaru spread his fingers and leant down to bite Naruto’s bottom lip.

“Say it, Naruto.” The fingers rubbed against Naruto’s prostate and brought out a small cry from the smaller male.

“I’m yours shika. I’m yours. I need your dick, please.” Naruto felt tears in his eyes and Shikamaru kissed them away gently as he pulled his fingers out and placed both his hands on the others hips.

“Thats right. Mine.” Shikamaru’s eyes were dark as he pushed the head of his dick against the rim. Teasingly stretching it before slamming his hips forwards. Naruto’s scream made Shikamaru throw his head back and moan lowly.

Naruto discovered that day that he’d unintentionally pushed Shikamaru over his edge by just leaving him a clone every now and then. It seemed like his only demand was to fuck the hell out of him.

There was no way Shikamaru would tell him his actual feelings for Naruto, so after he fucked him and they both cleaned up he just sat and continued to play his board game. Cursing himself for falling so in love with a kobito.

————  
OoooooO

So yes, Shikamaru is possessive and wants Naruto

At this point ive decided that Naruto will have an endgame ship, if I keep updating

Idk who it will be yet tho hehe

Narutos harem

No current updates


	9. Geniuses suck

Warning: neji chokes naruto a lot

Naruto watched as the remaining ‘soon to be’ chunins leave the arena, with just himself, Neji and the new proctor guy. The light haired blonde wasn’t nervous, if he was able to chip at Sasuke’s hatred this Hyuga should be easy.

“You’re not going to win, you should forfeit before you’re hurt.” The brunette spoke up and Naruto smiled slyly, eyes glowing purple. His smiling only growing when Neji visibly tensed.

The second that they were told to begin, with the control of a jounin Naruto sent waves and waves of his clones towards Neji. To the audience it was hand to hand combat, but each clone was coated in his seductive chakra and whenever Neji let one of the clones touch him, it would be as affective as Naruto doing it himself over 100 times.

“64 palm rotation!” Neji’s voice broke out over the wave of orange and the clones almost all instantly turned into a cloud of dust, Naruto wasn’t prepared when Neji leapt at him through the cloud and pinned him to the ground. Hand gripping Naruto’s throat.

Naruto was still smiling, because he could see the violent blush on the others face, and literally feel the lust waving over him.

“Give up.” Neji’s voice broke Naruto’s thoughts and he suddenly realised, he couldnt breathe. That didn’t last long, Naruto moved his head quickly and sunk his teeth into the others wrist. They broke apart in seconds and the blonde spat out some blood as he stood up. Neji was hot. That was hot.

They instantly got into hand to hand combat, Naruto barely a step ahead of Neji and only just missing those chakra blocking punches. Neji was taking the sexual chakra and turning it into some primal viceous predator like feeling and it was painfully distracting.

“You cannot seduce me, disgusting creature. I know what you are,” Neji suddenly spat out and Naruto cried out as a fist slammed into his chest. He tried to bring the chakra past the block but it was pointless. He leapt away from Neji and threw some smoke bombs at the ground whilst he figured himself out.

His Koibito style chakra didn’t work with Neji, so he’d need to use the raw Kurama chakra. Whilst the two weren’t buddy buddy, they were at least... somewhat civil.

You want to use my chakra? Finally found an opponent who won’t just fuck you huh?

Naruto gritted his teeth as his eyes now burned a red and the painful orange chakra tore through the block. This time he leapt through the blinding cloud and punched Neji across the arena, slamming him into the wall and quickly doing the only handsigns he knew.

He could not lose, not with his whole harem watching

“Sexy no juts-“

“I forfeit.”

“Match over, the winner is Naruto Uzumaki!”

Any exhaustion he felt quickly washed away when he heard an applause and Naruto grinned from ear to ear. Before he knew it he was sprinting up the stairs and jumping into Shikamaru.

The lazy male caught Naruto, although they did almost stumble. Naruto had his legs wrapped around the other boys waist and Shikamaru held him by the waist, face bright red.

“Mendokusai, get off of me.” He turned his face away and sighed with relief when Naruto eventually let go.

“Are you proud of me, shikamaru?” They met eyes and Shikamaru huffed a low breath from his nose before tugging Naruto closer by his shirt and biting the inside of his neck roughly.

“Yeah, you did well.” He smirked when he pulled away and Naruto rubbed his neck with a pout.

“Geniuses are all assholes.” He sulked.

Timeskip

He decided to pay Neji a visit whilst Shikamaru and Temari played their strategy based match, Naruto creeped into the room and squeaked when he saw the brunette sitting up. Eyes already watching him.

“You’re not.. disgusting. I apologise for referring to you as such.” His eyes lowered and Naruto skipped over to the bed with a bright grin.

“No problem, I know you didn’t mean it.” His overly smug grin made Neji scoff and look to the side to avoid eye contact.

“I know a lot of things, for an idiot. Like, I know that you really wanted to keep me pinned beneath you, didnt you?” He fluttered his eyelids and purred, really really really wanting to introduce Neji into his harem.

“What of it? You’re a koibito, its your destiny to be fucked isnt it?” Neji’s eyes snap onto Naruto’s again and the blonde’s voice gets caught in his throat.

“I like to occasionally be the leader too, yaknow. Being fucked is a recent interest of mine.” Naruto’s voice hardly above a whisper as Neji’s hand moved closer to the others neck. In a sudden flash of movements the blonde was pinned to the bed with a hand pushing roughly against his neck. Neji sitting on the others lap with a smirk.

“So what, you came here to be fucked by me? I doubt you’d have what it takes.” He sneered down at Naruto, who almost rolled his eyes. His entire being was made for sex, so it was super unlikely that he couldnt handle one 16 year old boy.

“I could take you, and probably six more of you. At once. Don’t look down on me-“

Naruto coughed a little as Neji’s hand pressed harder, scrunching up his face as he looked at the bite marks on Narutos neck. The Hyuuga freed Naruto of all of his clothes quite easily, somehow using his jacket to tie his arms above his head and his feet together.

Neji pushes a finger to Naruto’s lips and Naruto opens his mouth, gagging when the Hyuga suddenly pushed the fingers deep into his mouth.

Meaning Neji’s free hand was pushing and prodding at weird but sensitive parts of Naruto, parts that made him moan and beg. Neji noticed the questioning eyes and smirked.

“Pressure points idiot, I guess I can get you off, for your own needs. If you can handle me fingering you without cumming, I’ll consider fucking you.” Neji sat on Naruto’s legs and took his now saliva coated fingers from the others mouth, his clean hand pushing lightly on the blondes neck.

“Dattebayo, even the sociopath gaara was an easier lay, are you that uptight? Or are you still a vir- GAH!”

Naruto’s throat was contricted more and two long soaked fingers were pushed into his entrance. Neji stared at Naruto blankly, moving the fingers inside of the others velvety entrance in a slow massage.

“Naruto, did I say you could talk?”

He shook his head and the pressure on his throat relaxed, the kyubi gulped in as much air as his lungs allowed. Neji’s massaging went from nice to really fucking good with one little shift of his position and the only thing stopping Naruto’s loud moan was a hand quickly slapped over his mouth.

“Don’t make a sound, you dont want the Nara to hear, right?” The face that Neji knew about Shikamaru made Naruto whimper beneath the hand but he nods slowly.

Neji pumped his two fingers against the sensitive nerves of Naruto’s prostate, perfectly rubbing against the only area in Naruto’s body that made him feel electrified. His whines gradually got louder the more Neji pushed his fingers and the deeper that they went.

“God, you’re squeezing against my fingers. You’re really that desperate huh?” Neji’s hand pushed against Naruto’s neck again and Naruto barely silenced his moan. The choking... felt nice. The constriction in his airways made sticky precum drip effortlessly from his cock.

“You may speak, only 10 words.” Neji muttered as he closed his eyes ans picked up his pace.

Naruto needed a minute to think.

“Hahh Neji, please can you fuck me? I’m going to cum...” Naruto bit his lip. “Dattebayo-“

His mannerism was met with an even stronger grip from Neji and the blonde shook and trembled and his purple eyes rolled back. Naruto didn’t understand how but Neji was about to give him a mind blowing orgasm with just his-

The fingers were pulled out and Naruto’s whole body froze, the hand removed itself from Naruto’s neck and Neji climbed off of the bed and went to the sink to wash his hands.

After a few seconds of confusion Naruto made a low groaning sound.

“Neji! you cant leave me like this- you’re goi-“

“Get out before I call the hyuga clan head in here and you end up imprissoned.”

Its safe to say Naruto got out of there pretty quick.

With an erection harder than any he’d felt before, Naruto found the one guy who he knew was perfectly available at the time.

———  
Small timeskip

“You’re god especially rough today. Why? Because the hyuga left you with-“ Shino’s velvet deep voice was cut off when Naruto shoved his cock particularly deep into the other, lifting the brunettes legs over his shoulders and slamming his entire cock into the tight entrance.

Shino had no complaints, he couldn’t even talk at this point.

“Fuck all these fucking geniuses. God you’re tight.” Naruto’s pace went from fast to wild and Shino began to shout and cry out the koibitos name, already cumming all over himself and laying obediently as Naruto kept going until he pulled out and mixed his own seed alongside the bug users.

“You’re not hah expecting me to fuck you, right? Because I don’t want to.” Shino uses his fingers to bring some of the mixed cum to his lips and Naruto groans loudly as his dick got hard all over again.

“Roll the fuck over shino, shadow clone jutsu.” If shino and Neji wouldn’t fuck his ass, he’d get a clone to do it for him. Whilst he fucked Shino.

“God, yes sir.”

0-0-0-0-0-0-

Shino is a power bottom mkay he knows what he wants and thats fine w him

Yes, there will eventually be a thing w neji naruto and shikamaru! (Because yes!) and maybe even shikamaru and shino and naruto?

Give me some threesome combo ideas cuz im completely biased for shikamaru

(Also considering Kakashi nd Asuma maybe? or gai? Jiriaya? Who knows tbh)

Naruto’s harem

Shika

Shino

Sasuke

Sakura

Gaara

Kakashi

Kiba

Hinata

Chouji

Orochimaru? Idk man

Neji


	10. Rise and fall

No smut here folks just angsty plot

Koibito kind have all been known to have the ability

to both give love and take hate from others with their chakra.

They are manipulative and dangerous and selfish

If they are causing a threat, kill on sight.

“They’re not that dangerous, are they? All they want is love.” One of the ninja in the room spoke his thoughts and several others nodded with agreement. Their leader shook his head.

“They aren’t dangerous, unless they lose control. There was a case of a koibito, one that took hate and negativity from any and all of those around her. She didn’t consider where all that dark energy and chakra was going until it took control of her and she became the pure opposite of a koibito. The death toll is unimaginable, considering that it was just one woman.”

The room fell silent at the news and one of the younger ninja spoke up eventually.

“what happened to her?”

“She was killed. And as of today, this is the law.”

20 years later (now)

Naruto leant over the railings and cheered when Sasuke and Kakashi appeared in a cloud of leaves. A dramatic entrance but at least they weren’t disqualified.

The blonde tried to calm the bloodlust in Gaara with his chakra but even from here his body was tensed with fear. He knew deep down that Gaara was a nice guy and it pained him to think about either Gaara or Sasuke dying in this fight.

Naruto always had a habit of taking people’s pain and hatred without thinking about it, with Neji and his family, Sasuke and ‘the particular’ unnamed person, Kakashi and himself surpisingly and even Hinata had self hate. Naruto made them all happier in an attempt to improve the lives of those around him.

“BLOOD!”

Gaara’s voice burned itself into Naruto’s brain and he focused back on the fight, Sasuke had stepped away from the ball of sand with blood all over his forearm. Before he could make a move Gaara’s siblings leapt down and grabbed the redhead and a genjutsu was set on the crowd.

The blonde grimaced and quickly did a release on himself.

Orochimaru wasn’t done with them.

Timeskip

Sakura and Naruto, and pakkun, arrived just as Sasuke collapsed on a treebranch. Naruto and Gaara held eyecontact before the redhead groaned and used some sort of Jutsu to contsrict Sakura to a large tree.

“Gaara! You’re better than all this! Let my friends go! You know that there is good inside you!” Naruto called over the clearing, Sasuke stood by Sakura and tried to break her free and Gaara shook his head solemnly.

“The only thing inside of me is death, and if you weren’t stupid you would have taken this chance to leave and save yourself.” Gaara’s body transformed into something... terrifying and no matter how much Naruto tried, the hatred and fear and anger and pain rolled over gaara endlessly.

The more Naruto tried to take it from Gaara, the colder that Naruto felt himself.

“I will never leave them behind! This is what friends do for eachother. Dattebayo!” Naruto cried out, unleashing hundreds of clones as he stood back and tried to chip away at all the negativity inside of Gaara.

“Don’t you know how it feels to want to protect someone special to you?” Naruto’s voice took a softer tone, even thought Gaara was ruthlessly tearing through his shadow clones.

“There is no one special to me.”

The sheer emotion behind that statement made Naruto fall to his knees and a blackness burning his vision. His normal feeling of inner warmth and love was being froze over with all of the combined hatred and pain of those he loved.

“Thats a lie! You have your brother, your sister. Me! You have special people, gaara!” Naruto shouted into the air as he fell back, his limbs heavy and weak.

There was silence in the forest and Naruto watched Gaara move until he stood over him with a blank expression.

“You’re all nothing to me, the only joy i’ll feel is when I spill your blood.”

Naruto passed out.

Sasuke’s perspective

I stood by Sakura, knowing that she was more helpless than the dobe. Naruto was being an idiot, trying to use words instead of his fists, I wasn’t concerned until he doubled over in pain and passed out.

Before I could move to stop him a strong blood lust filled the air, almost comparable to that of Orochimaru’s and I was frozen solid. It was coming from Naruto.

Once whitish blonde hair was now a deep black and Naruto’s usually bright blue and purple eyes were black as well. Naruto stood, around the same height as Gaara but next to Naruto Gaara was basically non existent.

I tried not to blink but in the moment I did Naruto attacked and Gaara slammed into a tree, blood dripping from his face. Naruto stood in his place.

“I’m nothing to you? Big surprise, the easy slut doesnt mean anything to anyone. Like I didn’t know that. You think I dont know that?” Naruto stepped forwards and his presence brought me to my knees, even if his words were directed to Gaara. Sakura was unconscious but she was sobbing, kinda typical of her really.

“You’re so hard done by, aren’t you Gaara? Your family hates you, you killed your mother.” Naruto leapt forwards and sunk his fist into Gaara’s stomach, holding the redhead against the tree with his hair. Naruto just kept on punching and punching, until Gaara spat out blood and even threw up to the side.

“Don’t you dare fall asleep, I’m not done with you.”

Before Naruto could continue Shikamaru and his father burst into action and captured him in a shadow possession. Well, Shikaku did, Shikamaru was paralysed with fear much like Gaara and I.

“Naruto! You need to stop this. I have orders to exterminate you.” Shikaku shouted, the hand holding his kunai trembled with fear.

At the word exterminate I leapt towards Naruto and socked him in the face, successfully knocking him unconscious.

“You cannot kill him, not unless you want to kill me first.”

Gaara was pulled away by his siblings in the background but shikaku chose to focus on me, the seething Uchiha instead.

“If he doesn’t turn back by the time we get back, I’ll kill you and the defective koibito.” The threat didnt scare me and I easily picked up Naruto and grabbed Sakura in my other arm.

Shikamaru glared at me but said nothing as I stormed away from them.

“Naruto isn’t defective.”

Timeskip

Naruto had been unconscious longer than anyone else at this point, he’d had countless visits and flowers crowded the small table either side of his bed. The plus sides of a harem.

His hair had returned to its normal shade, all but a small black streak in his bangs.

When Naruto opened his eyes, one was a significantly darker shade than the other and he was met with a tense stare from Shikaku.

“Kid, you should not be alive right now.”

Naruto blinked very slowly.

“Tell me about it, dattebayo. Not one man should have as much coolness as me-“

“No, brat. I should have killed you.”

Before either of them could talk five or six teenagers burst into the room, Naruto looked at Shikaku again to find that the old man had disappeared.

When asked how he felt Naruto said he was fine, but inside the fire of love and kindness once burning inside of him had died down and he felt a new cold sensation in his heart.

He wanted to hurt people, and cause pain. And Naruto knew instantly why Shikaku wanted him dead. Something was terribly wrong.  
————  
And done

Edgy plot complete

This is basically the development of Naruto becoming a more cynical and sadistic character, hes kinda got multiple personalities now? And his chakra has different effects on people, which you will see in the next update

Its gonna be wild

Also when he finds out abt the hokage expect some more angst but until sasuke runs away that should be the last of it for a while


	11. He’s bad after all

There was a head resting soundly on Naruto’s stomach when he woke up, still being kept in the hospital. The koibito kept his eyes on the sleeping jounin, a little shocked. Kakashi wasn’t really.. affectionate was he? When Naruto tried to move Kakashi lifted his head and placed a hand on Naruto’s chest. Forcing him down with ease.

“Ah, you’re up? Finally.” Kakashi wasn’t embarrassed, and if he was he didn’t show it anyway. The jounin watched Naruto struggle under his force for a few seconds and only spoke again when Naruto stilled, blue missmatched eyes wide with confusion and curiosity.

“Why am I here? Ah, well I’m guarding you.”

“Guarding me?” Naruto tensed when Kakashi reached out and played with a black strand of his hair.

“Listen up, and remember every word I say. Ok?” Kakashi spoke solemnly and it silenced his student, he only nodded in response. Kakashi closed his eyes and brought his free hand to hold the bridge of his nose, as if something hurt him.

“A couple hundred years ago, there was a famed koibito. Gorgeous and beloved by almost all, she had the world wrapped around her finger. Like you, she was selfless and used her chakra to take away hate from her partners.” Kakashi glanced to the door and his gaze remained there as he continued.

“There was no wars, no disputes. Life was perfect, according to the books.”

Naruto tried to figure out where Kakashi was going with this but just got even more confused. “So? Whats happening?”

“Sasuke, I thought I taught you to be sneakier.” Kakashi called out, sending a closed eye smile when he student guiltily pushed the door open and came into the hospital room.

“Well? Sit down. Might as well tell you too, since you did save Naruto.”

The two boys met eyes and Sasuke awkwardly sits on the chair on the other side of the bed as Kakashi, flushing when Naruto grabbed his hand comfortingly.

“This koibito, one day, came across a broken heart. She tried with every part of her soul to fix it, to tame the hatred and what not. It consumed her. Her eyes turned black, her hair too. She used her chakra to paralyse and murder every single person that she’d ever loved.” Whilst Kakashi spoke Naruto felt Sasuke’s hand sweating in his own and both of the sharingan users shared feelings of guilt. Why? Naruto wasn’t sure.

“She was put down, before she could get that far. And a law was made. Sasuke, you broke that law. Naruto should have died.”

Naruto flinched when Sasuke let go of his hand and stood up, jaw clenched. “He’s ok now, sensei. He didn’t even kill anyone-“

“Yet.” Kakashi countered, taking his hand off of Naruto and standing up. “He is completely unpredictable at the moment, a danger to the village.” Both of the students in the room were silent when Kakashi reached for his pocket.

“Sensei? I’m fine now, right? As long as I don’t do it anymore, I’ll be ok?” Naruto almost pleaded, blinking with confusion when Kakashi brought out a frog.

“Tell Jiriya that he’s awake. Naruto, when Jiriya gets here, he will take you on a mission to find the next hokage. He is also going to determine wether or not you can continue living.” The frog hopped away and any silence that filled the room was broke when Sasuke stormed out and slammed the door behind him.

“Next hokage? Did the old man retire?” Naruto questions, a fear settling in his gut that made his arms feel heavier. Kakashi winced and turned his back to Naruto, shoulders dropping.

“He was killed, you slept through his funeral. I’m.. going to go.” Kakashi waved his hand and made his way out of the room.

Naruto was frozen with shock.

‘Brat, don’t do anything stupid. You need to seal off that Koibito chakra before you get us killed’

“Seal off my chakra? Why?” Naruto didn’t need Kurama to answer, he could feel that disgusting black chakra gripping at his insides as tears built in his eyes.

‘Ugh, let me do it. You better fucking worship me brat. I’m only helping you for my own damn sake’.

And suddenly, the chakra was gone. Naruto looked at his hands and frowned. He went to the bathroom and gasped quietly. His hair was blonde, no longer tinged white, and eyes only the familar bright blue.

“You.. made me normal?”

Naruto opened his eyes and he found himself in front of a gigantic cage, two large eyes watching him through the bars.

‘Yeah, idiot. You were about to lose control.’

Naruto felt tears return to his eyes again and he wiped them with a small smile.

“Thank you! You’re the bes-“

The world shook as a paw reached out and slammed the ground next to Naruto, tails and chakra seeping through the bars of the cage.

‘Bahaha! Your words dont mean shit, show me your gratitude’

Naruto looked up at the face hidden in the cage, tilting his head curiously and stepping forwards to grab the bars. He yelped when the paw reaching out of the cage starting emitting smoke, in fact Kurama’s entire body was smoking.

“How? What are you doing?” Naruto tried to see anything in the darkness but his eyes failed to detect anything.

‘Heh, I wonder if you’re even any good without that chakra.’

A face, albeit not entire human but pretty damn close, appeared right in front of Naruto’s nose and he fell back onto his ass with wide eyes. As his eyes adjusted he was met with the sight of.. a naked man.

A naked man with ears, bright orange tails and two humoured red eyes. His fangs on display when he grinned smugly.

“Kuruma? You’re... a human?” Naruto crawled back and frowned when the man started to laugh at him.

‘I’m whatever I want to be, dumbass.’

His voice still as loud and mind wretching as usual, Naruto was a little relived that it was Kurama and not someone else.

He got back up and made his way to the cage again, admiring the now human body with curious eyes.

“Why are you becoming a human now? What...” Oh shit. “do you want...?”

Naruto’s face light up into a bright red shade when his eyes landed on the mans hardening dick, and he stepped back, sputtering awkwardly. It was big. Like, bigger than anything he’d probably seen before.

Kurama laughed again, those sharp teeth making him shiver with fear.

‘What do I want? What a good question brat. Why don’t you come closer and find out.’

Oh god. Naruto slapped his hands over his face and tried not to freak out. One of the strongest creatures in the world just basically told him to fuck him, didnt he?

He peaked between the fingers and squeaked when he watched Kurama stroking himself with a smirk.

“K-Kurama! Y-you want to so that? Why?!” Naruto squealed and the fox creature snorted and glared across at the blonde.

‘You try sitting inside a koibitos body, amongst all that filthy chakra, and watch him fuck like a bitch in heat. Get the fuck over here.’

Oh, ok. That..

Naruto let his hands drop from his face and he moved back towards the cage, yelping when a hand reaches out and grabs his arm. Kurama turns Narutos body around so that his back was against that really warm male, if he could even be called that.

Naruto watched as tails pushed through the cages and held his arms and legs against the bars, Kurama’s hands working to tear off any clothes between their bodies.

“W-wait isn’t Jiriya coming to pick me up soon? What if he- I need to go!”

‘Idiot, time doesnt work like that here. It wont even be a second in your world, relax.’

“Being told to relax by an all powerful being with a huge dick, thats a first.” Naruto mumbled, helping Kurama take his pants off and flushing when the fox leans his face against the others shoulder.

‘You’re going to enjoy yourself too brat, just do what I tell you to do.’  
————  
In the real world (warning non-con kakasasu)

Sasuke was... angry... upset... guilty. He sat on the roof of the hospital, hands shaking and tears threatening to make themselves known.

It was his hate, his issues, that Naruto tried to stop and fix and it was his fucking fault that Naruto was inches away from deaths door.

He was selfish and he let Naruto do it, let himsrlf depend on Naruto. That man, his brother, was still hurting Sasuke and he wasnt even around.

He had to leave, Sasuke could get rid of his own hate so that Naruto didn’t have to. He needed to kill It-

“Well I’ll be, a crying uchiha? What has the world become.” Kakashi crouched on a powerline up ahead and Sasuke quickly wiped his eyes, turning his back to Kakashi and scowling.

“Go fuck yourself.” He hissed, rushing off before Kakashi could respond.

Although running away was pretty pointless because soon he was being pushed into a tree, Kakashi glaring down at him intensely.

“Its my fault, I’m the reason my teammate is dead. Woe is me.” Kakashi’s words made Sasuke growl and he fought against the Hatakes grip.

“Why are you here? What do you want?” Sasuke squirmed and Kakashi shrugs.

“I dunno, guess I want to help get my cute student to stop blaming himself like an idiot.” Kakashi laughed but there was an edge to it that made Sasuke struggle harder.

“I dont want your help.”

Kakashi figured as much but he still stays put, watching emotions flow through Sasuke’s face with interest. He definitely understood why Naruto wanted to fuck him, Sasuke was gorgeous.

“You don’t? You dont even know what I was going to do yet and you’re already saying no. How cruel.” Kakashi fakes a disappointed sigh and pushes his knee up between the others legs, until Sasuke was being lifted from the ground. The genin’s face turning bright red at the knee resting beneath his cock.

“You’re not a koibito, what makes you think I’d even want you?” Sasuke snapped and Kakashi smirked at that. He could feel Sasuke hardening so there was clearly something going on.

“Your body, first of all. And you’re about to tell me, too.” Kakashi was smug, over confident, but he had every reason to be. Sasuke admittedly was feeling some form of excitement at the forceful actions of his sensei but he’d never even think about telling him that.

“Fuck off.”

Kakashi shrugs and moves, letting Sasuke fall to his knees. He stepped forwards until Sasuke was kneeling, back against the tree, and face a breath away from the jounin’s clothed erection.

“Sasuke? You can leave yaknow?” Kakashi looked down at Sasuke with that single tense grey eye and Sasuke was frozen. The uchiha watched Kakashi and then closed his eyes.

God fucking damn it, he’s definitely not going to say no to this.

The uchiha leant his head forwards, nose brushing against the others pants as he inhaled. He could smell his sensei’s lust rolling off of him and it made him harder in his own pants.

Sasuke kept his eyes closed, because there was no way in hell he could look into that smug eye again without cumming right away. He pulled Kakashi’s pants down, underwear coming with them, and he flinched when he felt it pushing against his cheek.

“Hm, you’re that desperate huh? Go on, it won’t bite.” Kakashi’s voice made Sasuke opened his eyes and his jaw almost dropped. Kakashi wasn’t a teen like Naruto, he was a man and his rock hard dick only proved it.

The ravenette stared at the others length for a while, the pink head getting more and more appetising as he marveled his sensei. Without warning he pushed his tongue against it, and Kakashi grinned.

“Open your mouth.” His hand slid through Sasuke’s hair, and it forced Sasuke to look up and for their eyes to meet. The demanding tone left Sasuke with his mouth open without realising and the teen flinched when Kakashi starts pushing the head of his cock past his lips.

“Wider, you won’t get to feel sensei deep in your throat otherwise.” Sasuke opened his mouth wider and let the salty thick length move deeper inside of him.

He coughed and his hands squeezed Kakashi’s waist as the sensei suddenly rolled his hips forwards. He felt the tickle of pupic hair against his nose and Sasuke forced himself to breath through his nose as Kakashi moved his hips again, true to his word, his dick making itself know within Sasuke’s throat.

Too big. Too long. Sasuke groaned around the dick, drool dripping from his red lips. Kakashi gripped the hair tighter and forced Sasuke to move his head back and forth, the jounin’s dick disappearing into Sasuke’s warm throat.

Sasuke’s mind went numb and for some reason he really fucking liked how it felt.

“Its all my fault. I’m a murderer. Theyre better off without me.” Kakashi hissed as he fucked Sasuke’s throat, small grunt or groans of pleasure escaping between words. Sasuke held onto Kakashi tightly, it was all he could do to just take the white haired males dick.

“You feel guilty, don’t you? Your team, your lovers deserved better!” Kakashi slammed his hips forwards a little too roughly and Sasuke gags, forcing himself off of his others cock and gasping for breath.

“Sen-sensei.” He cringed at how broken and rough his voice sounded when he tried to speak. The jounin looked down at his blankly. “Keep-keep going.”

Kakashi smirked when Sasuke put his lips around his dick again and obeyed, pushing his dick so deep into the others throat that his body felt electrocuted. Sasuke gagged a little more but he moaned around Kakashi’s dick. This pain, he deserved it.

“You only fucking hurt people. They hate you.” Kakashi sped up his hips, holding Sasuke’s head with both hands and using both his hips and the others head to push his dick into that deep tight throat.

Sasuke’s moans turned into shouts and the feeling of the boy’s tongue and lips moving over his dick made Kakashi forget how to breath.

“Fuck, sasuke. Its all your fault!” He slammed his hips forwards once more and kept them there as he came deep into the others throat. Sasuke tried to focus on getting it all down but when Kakashi pulled away a trail of the salty seed followed and dripped down the uchiha’s throat.

Kakashi grinned at the wet patch in Sasuke’s pants and licked his lips from under his mask. Using his thumb to scoop the seed back into Sasuke’s mouth gently.

“I’m going to fuck you. But not out here. Get up.”

Sasuke looked up at Kakashi with dark lust filled eyes and let himself stand. Wordlessly following Kakashi back to his house/apartment.

Something wrong was forming between them, two guilty men who hated themselves found a way to cope with it. But neither Kakashi nor Sasuke gave a shit. It felt good, it felt better than sitting in pity and guilt.

Its their fault.  
——-  
Back to naruto and kurama (lots of swearing and insulting from kurama)

“K-kurama!” Naruto cried out, leaning his head back against the mans shoulder. They didn’t get very far yet, but somehow he could do things with his hands that blew Naruto’s mind.

One hand was pumping the blondes dick generously whilst the other was thrusting two fingers in and out of Naruto’s entrance. The kyubi sank his teeth into Naruto’s shoulder and they both made low almost animalistic sounds

“God, fuck. Kurama. Yes.” Naruto wasn’t able to form a sentence but the way he pushed his ass against the others hand and urged his finger gave Kurama and message.

‘Brat, I’m going to put it in.’

That low voice so close to Naruto’s ear made the blonde whine and jerk his hips again, enjoying the feeling of Kurama’s two digits filling him nicely until they were pulled out.

The red haired creature grinned and licked at the small bite on Naruto’s shoulder, adding some more and even biting his neck. Naruto tilted his head and watched with excitement as the fox spat into his hand and rubbed the makeshift lube over his huge dick.

Naruto struggled against his constraints a bit, annoyed when Kurama rubbed his dick along the others ass teasingly. Kurama gripped Naruto’s hips tightly and one of his tails moved around to wrap around Naruto’s cock.

He aligned his dick with Naruto’s warmth and without warning pushed forwards violently. Naruto cried out in pain, but Kurama did not stop his slow destruction of the others ass. Pushing his hips forwards at a torturous and slow pace until his entire cock fit nicely inside of Naruto, the head already pushing against the blondes prostate.

“Kurama! Yes! Its so good!” Naruto bounced his ass impatiently, drooling and eyes rolling back as pleasure shot through him with each bounce. Kurama chuckled and tried to hold Naruto still.

He began to pull his length back out until only his head was trapped inside of naruto’s squeezing entrance, Kurama huffed out a sound of pleasure and Naruto desperately held onto his dick.

‘You’re a fucking cockslut huh? I’m not really surprised’

On the last word Kurama slammed himself back inside of Naruto, growling deeply and leaning against Nartuto’s neck as he began to rhythmically pull out half way and sheath himself back inside. The empty area around them echoing the slaps of their skin meeting and it only fueled the two mens lust.

With every thrust Naruto cried out with delight and threw his head back, his mouth was agape and his tongue hanging out. He could feel Kurama inside of every inch of him and when he dared touch his stomach he groaned lowly.

“Kurama! You’re so deep! I can see it,” Naruto’s curious and excited voice made Kurama pause and he reached his hand around to feel the lump of his dick deep inside of naruto. He growled even deeper and started to pick up the pace, using his grip on Naruto’s waist to pull him back onto his dick.

‘You like it, don’t you? Being filled entirely by me! Fucking brat, fucking slut!’

Naruto moaned loudly at the others words and nodded his head frantically, panting for air whilst Kurama destroys him from the inside out. His hand stayed on the place on his stomach, feeling the lump leave and return with every thrust. He was moaning so loudly that his throat burned and with a particularly deep thrust his scream filled their private little area.

The scream seemed to do the trick to really make Kurama lose his mind because those sharp teeth sank into Naruto’s neck and blood trickled down the blondes naked chest. He didn’t give a shit really, too busy being fucked clueless to notice.

Kurama turned Naruto’s head with his tail and licked at the drool spilling from the blondes lips, kissing Naruto through the moans and changing his pace to long deep thrusts. Nearly pulling his entire length out only to push it back in with one shove. Naruto’s body shook and Kurama purred when tears started to fall from the blondes eyes.

“So good. You’re so good!” Naruto praised, suddenly crying out the kyubi’s name loudly, his eyes rolled back and before he knew it he came violently all over Kurama’s tail, which was jerking him off.

Having Naruto spasm and cry at his will made Kurama’s eyes glow red and he relentlessly pressed on, fucking Naruto fast and hard and watching his dick escape into the tight entrance.

‘Good fucking slut, you better fucking say my name. In here I fucking own you! Here you are mine!’

Kurama pulled Naruto back and his nails dug into the others waist as his hips slapped against Naruto’s ass. His length so deep inside of Naruto that even after cumming Naruto was a moaning begging mess.

Kurama came, in knots, inside the boys ass and Naruto gasped when he felt his stomach rising just a bit. The tails unwrapped and Naruto collapsed on the water, body limp.

“F-fuuuck. Kurama! Again- please?”

Naruto pulled himself off of the others cock and dropped to his knees, ready and eager to suck Kurama’s cum off of his own dick.

‘So eager, unfortunately though, your sensei is here.’

When Naruto opened his eyes he was sitting on the hospital bed again. With a boner that could cut glass and Jiriya staring at him with distaste.

“I could hear you...yaknow? You fuck your own kyubi?”

Shit

Shit

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

An especially long chapter for y’all

With not one but two new relationships/whatever they are

So i was thinking about how Sasuke had to leave the village, it would be ooc if he didnt and overall confusing, and eventually decided he’d blame himself for Naruto’s predicament and try to fix it

Later on there will be more issues between sasuke nd naruto too

Also, Kakashi is taking out his own guilt on Sasuke, he isn’t actually blaming him hes blaming himself (theyre a supppper unhealthy duo)

Also kurama! I felt like he was missing out on the action so yeah i gave them some action

The next chapter will probably have a bit more plot, as well as tsunade losing her shit at naruto

What are y’all thoughts on Sasuke and Kakashi? Yay or nay to their hate fucking thing

Naruto’s harem

Shikamaru

Shino

Kiba

Sasuke

Sakura

Hinata

Chouji

Kakashi

Neji

Kurama


End file.
